The Tales of Origin: Book I - The Silverbane Children
by 01L
Summary: A tale of how a chance meeting along a lonely road can lead to great things. Follow an unlikely pair fall in love and bring four heroes into the world, four heroes that could one day save all of Eorzea from utter destruction. The first of four tales based on the pasts of my in-game characters. This is my first ever story so all criticism is appreciated. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I – A Past of a Past

The Silverbane name meant nothing before Alstar was born, but once the boy joined the Ala Mhigan army it became a name spoken with pride. By the end of his military career Alstar "The Silver-Lance" Silverbane, was a minor general in one of the many Ala Mhigan military divisions and also the father of the four children. He was a tall, strong, well-built Hyurian highlander with a charming yet rugged look. He had mid-length dark hair, a well kept beard and a single scar that marked his face. The scar cut from his cheek bone down to his chin and crossed over his lips. His eyes were both deep yet welcoming shades of blue and purple, you could easily stare into those eyes for days never knowing the destruction that they had witnessed. He was ever perfecting his fighting techniques and his grace with the lance knew few equals, superior to other Ala Mhigan lancers and the Elezen wood-wailers of Gridania. Those who saw him in combat would swear that he had flown across the battlefield raining death from above. Although originally he only had a simple suit of chain-mail armour, after his promotion to captain he brought a suit of silver armour, which he wore around the city. Alstar was also given a second suit of armour as a gift, which he wore into battle, this suit was pitch black with a trim of pure silver, to look at it would remind you of the creatures that had once ruled the skies.

Alstar was born into a poor merchant family early in the year 1531, his father passed away only a few months later. Alstar, twelve years after his birth, had become a ruffian competing in street fights for extra gil, it was during one of these fights that he was spotted by a monk who offered to train the boy. After accepting the offer Alstar found out that the man was an exiled Ishgardian dragoon turned monk of the fist of Rhalgr. The Ishgardian trained Alstar for a total of five years, during the first two years he taught the boy the ways of the monkhood, training him as a pugilist. Then in the next two years the monk taught the boy lance-play, during the final year his master taught him the secrets of Ishgard, the city of the dragoons. At the end of his fifth year of training Alstar drafted himself into the Ala Mhigan military, at the time of his acceptance he was seventeen. Within the first few months it became obvious to his captain that he was extremely talented with his lance, and within the first year he'd been promoted to lieutenant. Only two years into his military career and Alstar was promoted to a captain by the king's council, for the battles he'd fought across the Ala Mhigan/Garlean borders. Throughout his advancement in the military he drew wealth into his poor family, raising their status from nothing to somewhat nobility within the city. Along with the new rank he was given an estate in the noble district of the city and command over his first squad. The estate was used in three ways, it functioned mostly as the Silverbane family home, but it was also the second home to the nine men now under his command and later the house served as a training ground for Alstar's new recruits.

Y'Fran Orho, the mother of the four children was a Miqo'te and a very beautiful one at that. She had long sky blue hair with fine strokes of pink, both her ears and tail were also sky blue with a pink tips. Her gem-like eyes were said to outshine the sun during the day and glow brighter than the moon at night. Y'Fran much like most Miqo'tes had two differently coloured eyes, her right eye was ruby-red and her left sapphire-blue. Being a Miqo'te she was shorter than most hyurian women, even more so when it came to those of the highlander clan. She always had a spring in her step and there was hardly ever a time when she wasn't smiling. She would hum to herself as she walked around from place to place, with that near-famous Miqo'te strut. Y'Fran had a rare voice for her kind, it was soft and gentle, unlike most miqo'te's who commonly have high-pitched or childish voices. Her voice could be heard in the many hospitals of Ala Mhigo, lifting the spirits of those who had nothing left. It was said, by those she healed, that her voice was powerful enough to guide even the most lost souls back to their bodies. She also had amazing abilities when it came to mixing herbs and creating medicines, which she would deliver to the many Ala Mhigan garrisons to help with their wounded soldiers. She wore a blue conjurers robe like most healers and a necklace which seemed to have an aura of magic. When not pre-occupied she would go wondering around outside the city, visiting the smaller towns making sure everyone was in good health. Far too often she would find houses and stalls abandoned, it pained her to see it. She knew times were getting harder for most outside the city, but to leave everything and just run away.. She never understood hyur logic.. Yet she could relate to them.

Y'Fran was born in 1533, as the offspring of two different clans, her mother was a moon keeper and her father was a sun seeker. Her mother died in child birth, which the leader of her tribe saw as the child taking the life of the mother. Unaccepted by her mothers tribe she was given to her father. His tribe accepted the child but at a great cost, her father had to be banished before they would take her in. Orho accepted the banishment so that his daughter would be kept safe by his clan, after he left their camp he was never seen or heard of again. Even though she was accepted into the clan and given the tribes prefix Y', the child grew up shunned by the tribes majority. When she became of age, which like in all miqo'te clans was just sixteen summers, she was given to the tribes nunh as his eighteenth breeding mate. When he attempted to take Y'Fran she lashed out, having unexpectedly sharper claws than the other females in the clan, due to her moon keeper lineage. When her claws caught his face, instead of the enticing scrapes which he'd become accustomed to, her claws cut four deep wounds across his face. Knowing the tribe would probably sentence her to death she fled the camp and never looked back. She arrived in Gridania soon after, where she learnt curative spells in the conjurer's guild. After mastering white magic she moved onto botany and refined her potion making skills. Two years later she moved to Ala Mhigo to help with their war effort against the Garleans, working in the cities hospitals as a healer and a teacher.

* * *

A/N: I would like to take a chance to thank you for reading my story, and also to tell everyone the usual stuff. I do not own FFXIV, I wish I did but the god-like Square Enix does. As for my story I hope it has been a good read for yourself.. Again many thanks for reading. Please feel free to follow me/the story, review or leave a comment.

So the first chapter, is a brief insight into the pasts of the two main characters for the most part of this story, I didn't want to introduce the children right from the beginning because I wanted to build on the parents relationship first. I didn't want it to be one of those stories where you only get to know the parents from when the children are born, oh no. So this was my brief summery of this chapter (Yes I have updated to put this in, I will also be doing them for all my chapters, as I need to work on making decent summaries)

Chapters will normally consist of at least two paragraphs with a few larger/massive chapters hiding about, I have 75 chapters planned to complete the first book, there is a small chance of bonus chapters at the end of the 75 but we will see how many of you lovely guys and gals want them when the time comes. I would like to thank a few people;  
Mamelukki, for inspiring me to write my own story after you wrote of my characters so well.  
S. Tracey, for always keeping me on track, and of course proof-reading my very first drafts.  
J. Hart, an brilliant friend who has helped me loads by being my main proof-reader.  
J. Jones, another great friend who also helped by asking about the story, therefore making sure I didn't forget about it.  
You have been amazing, thank you all.

And thank you too, for reading.

Have a great day everyone!

01L


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II – People Talk

People say a lot of things, most of the time it's just idle chit-chat among friends, yet like in all major cities every now-and-then there are those secret conversations, ones that supposedly go unheard. Once more like in all major cities, there are those who make a living by selling information gathered from conversations, Ala Mhigo is no different. Gatherers normally work for organisations within a city, gathering information for city guards or nobles. However there are those who gather information for crime-rings, anything needed to know about possible marks. For instance say old Bill dies and Bill Jr. inherits everything; a gatherer will keep an ear out to see if Bill Jr. will be going anywhere that weekend, if anyone will be at the house, every bit of information will help the crime-ring break-in or the city guard keep another home safe. Throughout Ala Mhigo's busy streets there is always some information up for grabs...

"Oh hay, how have you been.." _'Idle chatter'_

"Didn't you hear?" "Hear what?" "The lead dancer at Rolo's bar walked out she wanted.." _'Shame I liked Violet' _

"Ah, yes you there, yes you! Come here, now be a good girl and get me another pint you stupid.." _'Drunks'_

"So I saw one of the guards last night" "Well guards do patrol at night dumb-ass" "I saw him with the girl who lives in the house next to me" "So what? You going to rat on him?" "Well I don't know which guard it was, there are so many.." _'Possibility of blackmail' _

"Aye she takes medicine to some of the encampments.." _'Checked recently, carrier travels with guards' _

"My friend, hic, do you see her?" "Who?" "That Miqo'te girl over there" "Yeah, what about her?" "Hic, What you say to me boy?!" "What the.."_ 'More drunks'_

"Sorry sorry I wasn't watching where.."_ 'Ugh stupid girl' _

"So yesterday we sneaked out and kissed under the old bridge" "Eeek, he's so cute, how did you.."_ 'Idle chatter'_

"Shut up, we can't talk here" "But boss it's important, one of the boys tripped and well" "Well what!?" "Well, one of the cages broke" "Shit, can't I trust you with even the simple task of moving merchandise any more" "But boss, those crescent marmots are a handful, took three of us to catch one of.." _'Was looking promising, possible smuggling operation' _

"So Mitsune when will your son be back in the city?" "Well he sent word that he has another meeting in the city soon" "Ah, so how is little Alstar doing? He's a captain now is he not?" "Yes he is, I just wish he wouldn't travel alone" "Come now, he's not a child any more, he's a captain he can look after.." _'Too high-risk' _

"You put 1551 as the year again?" "Sorry mother" "Child why do you wish to live a year in the past, you should look to the future" "Yes.." _'Idle chatter'_

"Medicine's have increased in price again, due to demand of supplies by the military" "I can hardly afford a hi-potion any more" "Well buy them now before they get even more.." _'Even more chatter'_

"Yeah she's so cute, why she would travel alone is beyond me" "She walks to the camps on her own?!" "Yes, she believes that everyone is stretched too thin so she doesn't want to trouble anyone" "Y'Fran, she's such a sweetheart, but even so it's way too dangerous, I mean what if she didn't come back we wouldn't have the resources to go out searching for her" "She's smart, nothing will happen to her, besides she always follows the same route, she knows it's safe" "So what are you doing after you finish with your patient?" "I dunno, maybe go home a sleep, I mean working in the hospital for nearly two days kinda puts a dampener of things y'know?" "Yeah I suppose it would, well if you change your mind.."_ 'Very promising, with medicine prices rocketing, our lone Miqo'te delivery girl might not be so lonely on her next trip'_

"Oh wow I want a dress like that, did he buy it for you?" "Yes he did, isn't it beautiful?" "It is, and that necklace is just gorgeous" "Yes yes, it was a good eighteen thousand gil, it's just a simple one compared to others that he's brought me" "Well it looks amazing none the less, what I would do for a rich merchant to marry me" "Don't wish for such things my dear, although he gets me everything I want, I hardly ever get to see him, he's so busy with.." _'Perfect break-in opportunity'_

"The army always seems to be recruiting.." _'Chit-chat'_

"Even with the constant strain on resources, the kings council chooses to keep up the defence against the Garleans, surely we could bargain with them?" "Do you even hear yourself, they've been trying to take over Ala Mhigan territories for years now, they aren't just going to stop if with give them a food hamper" "I know but with everything stretched so thin my men hardly get the chance to patrol the roads outside the city any.." _'It's always good information from the guard captains'_

"So your telling me that there is a Miqo'te girl that takes medicine to military camps to help with their wounded?" "Yes, that's what I heard, that and with the prices of medicines going up we could get rid of the stuff pretty quickly" "Did you get a look at her? Is she pretty" "Brother, not again, you got carried away last time and we had to dump the body" "It's the tails!" "Great now you've got him excited too, no matter, anything else?" "Yes I got information of a possible break-in, and once I've scouted something out, I might have a blackmail opportunity" "Good, now get back out there, me and the boys have to get ready to surprise our furry friend" "I'll give her a surprise she'll never forget" "There is still the matter of payment" "Hmm oh yes, here, two thousand now for the information, then you'll get your cut of the profits, five per cent?" "Yes yes, much appreciated.." _'Well well I'm sure the guard captains will love this' _

"Hey! whatcha t'ink yer doin'?" _'Shit' _

"Nothing my good m.."_ 'What where.. did he come.. from..' _

"Get rid of the body, I guess we'll have to move hideouts again when we get back" "Where we goin' boss?" "To take care of some business, so hurry up" Five men stood outside a small hovel watching as a sixth dragged a body away, while the seventh man wiped scarlet from his blade. "Lets go" As the group left another man darted out of the house to gather more information, a vicious cycle destined to repeat itself.

* * *

A/N: Well thank you for coming back and reading my second chapter. This chapter revolves around the corruption within a city-state that is rarely discussed and how knowledge is a very powerful asset. There is a little use of foul language, and I may have to change the rating when I upload chapter 3 as it has some suggestive themes and more foul language. However when I upload it I will leave my story as T but change it to M if I have any complaints.

Okay so chapter two, we have a look at the dark side, yes there is a bit of foul language ect. But I didn't see it being enough to change ratings, com'on these days? With kids aged 11 playing 18 games.. Yeah, in my opinion rating M is for overly-descriptive sexual scenes.. among other things.. Which I don't think my story contains. (Yes I know most of this is a repetition of what is stated above, but like I said, I'm trying to get better at things)

Have an amazing day everyone!

01L


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III – Little Lost Kitty

Before setting off Y'Fran changed from her usual conjurer's attire, trading it for her more comfortable separates, but instead of the traditional red skirt and stockings she opted for soft leather shorts and boots. After a pleased look from her reflection in the mirror the young Miqo'te woman carefully placed her home-made hi-potions into her pack, along with some food and water for the journey. Pulling out her purse the girl began to count, shocked to find only one hundred and fifty-seventh measly gil she huffed to herself "Ugh, this is hardly enough for a bed at the inn, I guess I should sell another box of potions on the market.." Y'Fran sighed at the thought of making someone pay for her medicine, times were getting harder and harder for everyone, even simple things were going up in price. The girl looked out her window before heading for the door, it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining bright and it looked like clear skies for the day, perfect walking weather. Y'Fran walked out of her room pulling the pack over her shoulder, letting out a small puff she got used to the extra weight and set off into the city. Walking through the cities merchant wards was an assault on the senses, the varying colours stole attention from one item to another, the aroma of food hung heavy in the air, the thick smoky taste of incense and oil burning, and the sound of everyone trying to knock the price down or accepting final offers. It was beautiful in it's own way, yet horrific in another, people would cram themselves into shops and in the worst cases it was known for people in the poorer quarters to fight and even kill for goods. Y'Fran didn't mind travelling through the markets, she knew quite a few of the shop-keeps by name rather than just by goods. "Franie! Can I interest you in a sample of my new recipe?" Shouted a man over the rest of the illegible noise, he pushed his way past a group of people. "Joseph, how did you know I was here?" Questioned Y'Fran "Well my dear, the market always shines when it's blessed with your presence!.. Now, how about that sample? I'm sure your busy, by the looks of your attire" "Oh these, hehe, yeah I'm on a delivery" "I see, going to see that handsome captain again are you" Y'Fran blushed at the accusation "N.. No, I assure you, I don't know what you are talking about" The man laughed "Well, that's not what you said the other night.. It could've been the wine talking but I think the heart speaks more freely when the chains of soberness are loosened" Joseph smiled as he passed a small dish with a professionally cut fillet of fish and a small pot of sauce at the side. "Oh, I thought you were drinking too, how can you remember that?" "Because I can handle my liqueur, now tell me what you think" Y'Fran took the piece of fish, dipped it into the thin dark sauce, sniffed and then took a bite after swallowing the beautifully cooked fish the flavours of the sauce hung in her mouth. "Joseph.. It's amazing, the sauce is really rich and goes wonderfully with your secretly cooked fish, it's something that I'm sure even the queen would eat" "Now now, I don't want my head getting any bigger, your approval is enough, most people don't say what they really think, which is something that you do, now I've kept you long enough.. Off you go" The man placed his hand on his little friend's shoulder "And for the sake of the twelve, tell him how you feel Fran, you'll feel better for it my girl" Y'Fran nodded to her friend who smiled as he waved her off.

It took a good two hours before Y'Fran had the city at her back and the long walk ahead of her, the day had only been dawning when she'd left her room, so now it would be considered the middle of the morning._ 'Hmm, I'll arrive way before night-fall.. Soo I can stop at an inn and get something to eat, good, Joseph's fish has made me hungry for more'_ The sun was shinning across Gyr Abania's hilly and slightly mountainous regions, although it was a rough land it was still beautiful, the Xelphatol mountains were always a wondrous sight, with snow covered peaks glistening in the sunlight. Y'Fran opened up a small sketchbook, taking out a piece of charcoal and a soot covered rag, flicking through the pages until she found what she was looking for, a half-started drawing of the mountains. Wielding the charcoal in her hand she continued the drawing, using the rag to smudge and smooth out the rough marks made by the burnt wood, Y'Fran was in a world of her own, completely focused on her drawing. It was now the best part of four hours into the hike, and the Miqo'te girl had taken only three breaks, two were just moments where she'd had become tired and rested under a tree for a few moments before setting off again, the last was a stop at an inn where she'd spent the last of her gil on a meal for herself. The stop was a good half hour behind before she was torn from her drawings by the sound of a male voice. "Heh, what have we here?" one man asks another, "Looks like one o' dem furry folks" speaks a second. Y'Fran glances around to see three men coming towards her, each of the three Highlanders had a sadistic smile on their tanned faces "Look boss I found 'er tail" another voice cut through the air and before she could turn to see, her tail was gripped by a hand, then another. In a blink of an eye Y'Fran had been pulled backwards into another Hyur's arms, he smiled at her with a grin that was as fiendish as it was evil, the man's dark eyes were full of hunger, anger and lust. "Please leave me be" Whimpered the Miqo'te, to which the man holding her replied with a harsh kiss forcing his tongue into her mouth, Y'Fran felt her pack being torn off of her back, coupled with the shock of the man's tongue plundering her mouth she bit her teeth together nearly severing the invading tongue clean off. The attacker writhed in pain screaming illegible words, Y'Fran felt her cheek burn before she registered the backhanded slap from a second man, "Stoopid cat, nay one ever tell yeah t'at bitin' is bad" The slap sent Y'Fran to the ground, while face down in the dirt she spat out a bloody chunk of tongue. "Yeah okay brother, 'ow much tongue you go' missin'?" Y'Fran turned her head in time to see the man whack his dull brother across the back of the head then return to try and hold his tongue, in the distance the first three men, overseen by another, were searching through her pack, throwing her few possessions on the ground. An unbearable pain hit her side, a leg came into her view the other presumably the cause of the pain in her side, the girl coughed up a mixture of her blood, the other man's blood, saliva and air as her small chest caved to the man's boot. The leg shifted and she closed her eyes awaiting a second strike, it came, and she felt a pair of ribs fracture as soon as the foot made contact. Then came a third kick that pushed her ribs to breaking-point, the onslaught of kicks nearly shattered a quarter of her ribcage. Y'Fran lay there screaming in agony and crying in pain, awaiting a fate much worse than another kick, the man turned her over and then accompanied by his brother began to tare at her clothes.

* * *

A/N: From here on out I will try to update once or even twice a week, I have about 30 chapters complete but they are being scrutinised by my proof-readers and myself before I publish them. I do hope you are enjoying the story so far, this is the first real chapter I suppose, seeing as the first chapter gave a quick summery of the two main characters and the second chapter worked to give everyone a little extra information and set the scene. As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for more.

Okay, so Chapter 3.. The first kissy kissy scene and its not very nice.. But, don't worry about our poor Miqo'te, because I believe it's hero time, too obvious.. Yeah I know, but at least he didn't just appear as soon as the trouble started, at this point Y'Fran has given up and is now just awaiting the end to come, but our hero has other plans.

If for some bizarre reason you are enjoying my story then feel free to favourite or follow me/the story, comment or review. Remember all criticism is both welcomed and appreciated.

As always, have a fan-daby-doe-sey day!

01L


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV – A Travelling Hero

"Is this what we are looking for?" "Yes!.. Wait, what the hell are the twins doing?!" "Boss we have a problem!" "What do you mean 'a problem'?" The leader of the group turned to see a man walking towards them, the new-comer looked to the two brothers that were trying to undress the beaten Miqo'te, the man's blank expression struck fear deep into the twin's hearts who immediately stopped and began to step back slowly. "You would attack a lady in such a barbaric manor, yet I see no battle-axes on your backs, mayhap you are animals instead?" The man's voice was expressionless, Y'Fran just lay sobbing on the ground where the two men had intended to take her. The man turned his attention to the crying girl, before he could speak the leader cleared his throat "This is none of your business traveller, as long as you don't trouble us, you can continue on your journey" The traveller's eyes locked with the leaders "Okay, this is how this is going to go down, you and your buddies here are going to either lay down and beg this pretty young lady for her forgiveness, then accept your crimes and face the punishments, or.." "Or what!?.. What's some stranger going to do about it, there's six of us in case your too stupid to count your odds that's six on one!" Blubbered the leader, to which the traveller simply laughed ".. Or you will all perish by my hand" The man's tone still didn't change, it was empty, threatening, and scary. "Ha!.. Kill the bastard boys!" The twins drew their weapons and started towards their target, the man took a step to the side to avoid a direct attack, again and again the man dashed from left to right, all of the twins attacks cut only air, the attacks were quick but the man was quicker, much quicker. "This is your last chance to give up peacefully" "Ha! Shut ya' mouth and fight like a real man!" The two brothers synced an attack to which the man stopped both their blades with his hands, each blade cut into his palms but still he stood there, expressionless. "If this is your choice.. Then I will tell you all my name so each of you can give it to the lord of the underworld when you see him.." His voice becoming little more than a whisper ".. Alstar Silverbane" Alstar pushed away the two brothers swords then followed up with a flurry of punches that knocked both of the men back, gaining a third wind, the two believed to be out of fist range but Alstar twisted his body putting all his force behind a rolling roundhouse kick. The kick connected with one of the brother's heads sending him flying into a rock. Alstar then quickly closed the gap between him and the other brother while his attention was not on the fight and landed an uppercut into the man's chest, causing his whole body to curve around Alstar's fist and raise off the ground. The traveller then combined his mid-air enemy with the back of his foot forcing the body to the ground, the second brother lay there coughing up blood. "Wh.. What in the seven hells is going on.. You three, for fucks sake kill this son of a bitch!" The leader had gathered up the potions and began his retreat, leaving his men to deal with Alstar while he got away. Alstar knew he couldn't allow the man to escape and drew his lance, quickly dispatching the three men with just four swift moves, they hadn't known what had hit them until it was too late, the men where all on the ground either unconscious or incapacitated by pain. Alstar started for the leader who had only gotten about a hundred malms away.

"Okay please don't kill me I'm sorry" The leader begged as Alstar put his fist into his ribs again crushing the air from his lungs, he dragged the man back to the others and threw him by Y'Fran. "You remember what I said" "Yes.. Yes just please don't kill me!" Alstar replied with a kick to the downed man's chest once more forcing the air out of him, after coughing the man turned his head to face the girl he had previously attacked tears streaming down his face "P.. Please for.. Forgive me" Y'Fran turned away from the man "I wish I could forgive you for what you've done, but I cannot, how could you steal from the injured soldiers that are fighting to keep everyone safe?" "Please forgive me!" "I'm sorry" "You fucking whore!" The man shouted as he reached for the girl's throat, Alstar stabbed his lance into the man's hand then lifted him to his feet, "Now you must accept the punishment for the crimes you have committed" "Go to hell!" Alstar pushed his fist into the man's chest disintegrating all ribs that took the force of the impact, blood poured from the man's open mouth the crushed bones punctured his lungs filling them with the scarlet that was now oozing out of his mouth, he tried to speak but Alstar landed another blow into his chest, blood splattered across the ground and dripped down Alstar's arm. The second punch had forced his fist into the man's chest, his eye's had began to roll, but his punishment wasn't over yet, Alstar pulled his fist out of the man and landed a four punch combo on the staggering target, then finished with a final punch to the man's chest. Alstar felt the final beats of the man's heart then threw his limp body across the ground, he pulled his pack off of his back and rummaged through the contents. After pulling out a cloth and some water he walked over to the terrified Miqo'te who was still on the ground crying, he lent down beside her "Your quite tough for a Miqo'te" The man's voice had changed, it was now soft and caring. Alstar gently felt the girls ribs making sure that there were no breaks. "Owww! Stop!.. There's nothing broken" Alstar was shocked by the girl's voice, it wasn't the usual high-pitch voice he had been expecting instead it was soft, beautiful even. "Okay I just wanted to make sure, it feels like you have at least four fractured ribs" Y'Fran turned to look at the man who had rescued her and blushed when she realised who it was, it was him, the man she had told Joseph about. "I.. I.. I'll be fine, thank you" Alstar stroked blood covered hair away from her face and smiled at the Miqo'te, he recognised her straight away as the girl who delivered medicines to his camp. "It.. It's you" the girl nodded slightly then coughed, a trickle of blood ran from her mouth. "Lets see if we can't clean you up miss"

* * *

Well it has been nearly a week since I first began publishing my story, so here is another chapter. The next is due between the 23rd and the 26th Aug. I hope you are enjoying my story, remember to Follow this story (for updates on this story), Follow me (for updates on all my stories), Favourite (for tea & scones), Review (for cookies and warm milk). Do everything (for milkshake and cake!).

Oh, and the bad guys thought they were going to get away with it too, but a good man like Alstar wasn't going to let them get away with the things they had done, I wanted to show that Y'Fran was torn between forgiving the man and not.. She was ready to forgive him for the things he had done to her, but she couldn't forgive him for stealing from the men and women who are giving their lives so that scum like them aren't under Garlean rule. As for Alstar, he's a killer after all, I wanted him to seem cold, distant and destructive while fighting. Once the fighting is over he's just a normal person, and his whole aura changes when he's dealing with different situations.

As per usual, have a brilliant day

01L


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V – The Scent of a Lover

Alstar leaned in closer and helped Y'Fran to her feet, he then tore off a piece of his top, soaking it with water from his canteen and carefully he cleaned the blood from young Miqo'tes face. His scent clung to the piece of cloth and Y'Fran took in as much as she could with deep breaths, he signalled that he had finished by stroking her cheek with with his hand. The sensation rushed through Y'Fran for a moment, stunning her where she stood, the Miqo'te became lost in her thoughts only for her saviour's voice to bring her back to reality a few seconds later. "now lets take a look at these ribs" he began as he turned his attention to her torso. "I'll have to wrap some bandages around your chest to stop the swelling" Y'Fran blushed at the suggestion knowing that it would entail the lifting of her top, revealing of herself to the Hyur, a person she had only just met, yet a man she had wanted to call her own since she had first laid eyes on him. "I.. I'll be okay.. I can heal my.." She stopped as he came closer, "I wasn't asking miss, I know that your are a very able healer but it's better to be safe than sorry" The girls blush intensified as Alstar ever so carefully lifted her top, her cheeks were burning, thoughts had taken no time at all to begin racing around her mind. She wanted him to embrace her and make her better, more and more thoughts ran around in her head as his hands lifted her top above her chest. Alstar knelt down and began to gently wrap bandages around her hempen bra, whenever his hand found her skin he felt her shudder but continued with his work. "There we go" Alstar began to get back on his feet and Y'Fran turned her head away so that he wouldn't see her face as he pulled her top back down. "Th.. Thank you" "It's okay miss, now.. Why in the name of the twelve were you travelling by yourself?" his voice was now full of concern. "I.. I'd rather not trouble anyone.. And with everyone so busy with their own problems.. I'd hate to be a burden to another" While Y'Fran had been speaking Alstar had quickly picked up her things and placed them back into her pack, he then lifted the light bag over his shoulder. "Well miss, I don't like the idea of you risking your life to bring me and my men supplies, from now on you'll contact me before you plan to leave and I shall send one of my men to the city, they will escort you.." "How do I contact you?" Alstar smiled "With this" "What is it?" "It's a link-pearl, you put it in your ear, then press it when you want to talk to me, it's a direct connection so, you'll only ever get through to me" "I.. Are you sure?" "Yes, it's fine, I would like to know that you are safe at all times, okay?" "Okay" Y'Fran placed the link-pearl into her ear and smiled at the man "Now you are safe do I get to know your name, my fair maiden?" The Miqo'te giggled, but stopped quickly clutching her chest, breathing heavy ".. Y'Fran Orho" "Okay Y'Fran let's get going eh?" "Of cor.." Y'Fran squeaked in shock as Alstar picked her up in his arms.

At first she had protested, but after realising that this man wasn't going to give in to her, she decided to get comfortable by wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head into his shoulder. Y'Fran took breath after breath of his scent, it was driving her crazy, she couldn't get enough. _'What is wrong with me.. I don't even know this man.. How can I feel this way? Why am I having these thoughts? Why does he smell so good? Why do I feel like this? Why? Why? Why?..'_ Alstar felt her breath on his neck, but his heart wanted more, something deep within the battle-worn soldier had taken a liking to the Miqo'te from the first time he had noticed her talking to his quartermaster. His feelings had only deepened with each visit she made to the camp, Alstar would try and get a glimpse of her, the way her body moved when she would walk to the quartermaster's tent. But even after seeing her countless times Alstar didn't know how to introduce himself, or even talk to her for that matter. Thoughts raced in his mind, and when he snapped himself back to reality Y'Fran was asleep, in his arms. There was only two, maybe three hours left of the walk to Alstar's camp, and with the Miqo'te sleeping it gave him time to think._ 'Think of something to say.. Like what?.. I don't know, anything.. It should be interesting, I don't want to bore the girl back to sleep.. Of my battles?.. No don't be stupid.. Of my family?.. Of the things we have in common, what do we have in common?.. Maybe of.. Ah, why in the seven hells is this so hard, surely all I have to do is speak, I'm sure everything will go fine.. No I can't mess this up.. I can't think straight..'_ In the distance the sun was beginning its descent over Gyr Abania, Alstar let out a small sigh, Y'Fran wiggled around in his arms dreaming of the man holding her. _'I wonder what she dreams about.. Fish? Birds? Chocobos? Guys? Me?..'_ Alstar approached the entrance to his camp, the soldier standing guard saluted his captain, who nodded his head in reply still lost in his thoughts._ 'I guess she'll sleep now until the morning, I'll leave her in my tent, no one will disturb her there'_. Alstar walked through his camp, everything was quiet, most of his men would be sleeping or in the food tent eating their night-meal. The captain arrived at his tent without bumping into anyone, whether that was due to his men staying out of the way or not it didn't bother him, he was tired but wouldn't sleep tonight. No, instead he would sit outside his tent and make sure that the Miqo'te remained undisturbed, by his men or her own bad dreams.

Y'Fran stirred in the large bed wrapping the covers around herself once more, throughout the night she had changed positions multiple times, covers on, covers off, head that end, head this end, arm out, leg in, every countless position of sleep had seemed to of been tested by the Miqo'te. This time was different, something clicked in her head as she realised that this bed was nearly twice the size of her own. Taking in a deep breath she opened her eyes, squirming as the blinding light disorientated her, it took a good minute but her eyes slowly adjusted to the daylight. Now everything was in focus and the girl looked up at the ceiling only for it to move with a gust of wind._ 'What in the seven hells.. Why is my ceiling moving? Who left the window.. Wait.. This isn't my bed!'_ Y'Fran sat up in the bed her eyes darting around the room in a sleep-dazed panic._ '__Where am I?.. What is this place?.. How did I get here? What's going..__ That smell.. It.. It's him' _She slowly let herself fall back into the warmth of the bed and took in another deep breath just to be sure, only to find that it was indeed the infectious scent of the man that had saved her. _'Is this his bed?.. What!.. This is his bed.. Why?.. No, how am I in his bed?.. Wait.. I was delivering medicine.. Then.. Those men..'_ The memories of the previous day came rushing back to her, pain rushed through her body as the realisation of what had happened hit her. The girl let out a little squeal whilst clutching her chest, the noise was cut short by placing her free hand over her mouth and biting down on her fist. Once the pain settled she slowly lifted up the covers to find that she was still in her clothes, with trained hands she began to pull off her top, revealing her bandaged chest. Y'Fran was surprised that the pain hadn't woken her up from her slumber earlier, maybe she had been too tired or maybe she was too drunk from Alstar's scent to have felt any pain. Either way she could feel it now and she knew that she would have to heal the injuries sooner than later, pulling the covers off herself she took in a deep breath and softly felt her way around the bandages to find the knot that held them. Closing her eyes she gently untied the knot, her eyes watering as the pain mounted.

* * *

Well I did say I would post the next chapter before the 26th and well I wasn't planning on uploading it at 2:30am but y'know, not being able to sleep is a B %*H! So yeah, here is chapter five, it was originally only two paragraphs but I thought it needed sprucing up so.. there we have it, a chapter (a third of which hasn't been proof-read) done. It I, or my proof-readers find any problems I will change it.. Or if you spot anything amiss send me a message/write a review.

Well Chapter 5 was different before, but only because I thought that there wasn't enough description, I also inserted a lot more thoughts into it that what was there to start with, just incase anyone doesn't realise text that looks _'like this'_ is a thought. I wanted to emphasise on the Miqo'te heightened senses. We see the start of something here, I will not be including health regeneration in this story, unless it is only minor wounds, anything larger than a few scrapes will either need time to heal or a healer, but luckily we have Y'Fran, so everything should run smoothly eh?

I do hope you my dear readers are enjoying the story, please write me a message if you would like any more info on this one or any of my other stories. Or even if you want a chat, I do like chatting! Remember to Favourite(Me/Story)/Follow(Me/Story)/Review(Story)/Send cake(To me)/Message(Me).

Good news my dear readers! I have two weeks off in September so I may upload a few extra chapters in the coming month.

As always I hope you had a lovely read and hope to see you again soon. Okay, have a super-duper day!

01L


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI – Healing Hands and Blushing Cheeks

Y'Fran held in tears, biting her lip in pain as she gently removed the bandages, the whole of her right side was swollen, multiple fractures to her ribs caused pain to scream throughout her body. The damage had caused most of her side to become discoloured, dark shades of purple, black and blue replaced the usual pale skin-tone. Y'Fran pulled off the last of the bandages with tears freely streaming down her face. As the soft fabric released it's pressure on the swelling, her bite hardened, quickly becoming too much for her gentle lip to bare. Fangs punctured deep into her lip, creating a small short-lived distraction from the pain in her mind, and a trail of blood that slowly made it's way down to her chin. The Miqo'te let out a groan as she slowly removed her hempen bra, both to stop the additional pressure it had been applying and so that the healing magic's wouldn't have another layer to penetrate. Once her chest was free from unnecessary barriers the girl let out a relieved sigh. After allowing herself a moment to muster up what remained of her courage Y'Fran wiped her eyes, licked her lip, and began her plea. "Elementals hear me, please guide my healing hands to do their work" A green glow emitted from her hand nearly immediately after she had spoken, the elementals had been quick to answered her. The dim light resonated deep within Y'Fran's body as she filled herself with her own power, the magic worked quickly, repairing each of the fractured ribs simultaneously. Everything.. All the pain.. All the swelling.. All the discolouration.. All the cuts.. All the bruising.. Everything.. Everything was gone. The dim light faded from the Miqo'te's grasp, as she let out a small sigh of relief she gave herself a once over. Her side had returned from a multi-coloured mess to it's natural smooth pale tone, the cuts that were all over her seemed to never have existed, even the puncture wound on her lip had healed. Y'Fran took a hold of the small pendant from around her neck and spoke once more. "I thank the elementals that saw fit to guide my hand".

_'Healing oneself always takes more than healing another'_ Thought the girl laying in the stranger's bed as she rested for a while, taking in more of his scent only to be disturbed by voices coming from outside "I thought he was going to a council meeting?" Started a high-pitched voice, obviously a Miqo'te. Female. "Rhuya.. It's a captain's meeting, not a council meeting" This second voice held more weight, deeper, male, Hyur. "I.. I.. Sorry master Ze" Spoke Rhuya again. "Well.. I hear that he brought a girl back" Another male voice, full of anger. "Vossler.. Watch your mouth, throwing around rumours like that will get you into trouble" Spoke Ze once more, the sound of a hand making contact with a head then a grumble quickly followed his words. "Heh, like that idiot cares what he throws around" Another female, Hyur, a bite to her words. "Roze.. I didn't see you there" "Whatever Ze" The same anger as the other, the third voice, Vossler. "Well well.." A new voice rang through everyone else's, this voice held power, even so the female new-comer was quickly cut off. "Fae!" One, two.. No nearly all of them spoke, shock and fear at the back of their throats. ".. I should give each of you a scolding for talking about the captain.." Such a powerful voice, obviously important. "Fae.. Leave them be" "You think you can talk to the lieutenant like that Ze?" another new voice, defensive of Fae. "Shut your mouth Kayne unless you want me to do it for you" Vossler blurted out "Ah bring it Vossler" Replied Kayne. A cough, then nothing, no more talking the only sound that remained was of footsteps fading off into the distance. Alstar.

Before getting out of the bed Y'Fran quickly familiarised herself with the room, looking from one side to the next, the tent was very tidy and everything seemed to have a place. There was a desk in the corner with a few items scattered on top of it, to the side of the bed was an armoire, next to that stood a chest, both made from the same materials, a sturdy hardwood that could resist the weather as well as military use. At the other side of the room stood two mannequins, both of witch were boasting impressive suits of armour. The left wore a finely crafted suit made from what looked to be silver, the one on the right wore a suit made of pitch black scales with pure silver spikes. Between the two suits of armour stood a beautiful pole arm, it was black like the set of armour to the weapon's right, but on closer inspection the lance had engravings of runes across the shaft. Runes which seemed to glow with a silvery white light, continuously emitting power even where the wielder wasn't holding it. _'It's beautiful.. The smith must be a master of the hand.. as well as an able magic user to have imbued those runes with such magic power'_ Y'Fran spent a good fifth-teen minutes admiring the workmanship of the lance before finally getting out of the large bed. The Miqo'te let out a small yawn as she sat with her legs dangling over the side of the bed. Upon standing up Y'Fran stretched while letting out a second, longer yawn. There is a saying in Eorzea that all Miqo'te like to stretch after resting, it is only a saying but it is entirely true. Miqo'tes enjoy stretching after awaking from their rest, however Y'Fran loved to, her arms were straight in the air pulling as far away as they could, it was not just her arms that she'd stretch. The cat-girl also gained a tiny bit of height as she stretched her legs and feet standing up on her tip-toes, her small frame curving backwards slightly.

Alstar walked, unannounced, through the opening of the tent, his voice suddenly cutting through the silence "Good mor.." He stopped dead in his tracks, quickly realising that she wasn't expecting anyone. "So.. Sorry I.. I mean I didn't realise you.. You were changing" The man stumbled over his words as he quickly turned his back to Y'Fran, who until noticing both her bra and top on the bed, seemed confused at the man's actions. The man cleared his throat as Y'Fran darted for the bed, blushing in embarrassment "I.. I was just checking you ou.. I mean.. Just checking in on you, I.. I didn't want you to wake up in a strange place.. and not know what was going on" Alstar's cheeks had turned red after witnessing Y'Fran stretching topless, pushing out her chest, arching her back, but it was mostly the toplessness that had done it. Y'Fran couldn't believe how stupid she had been, her cheeks burned and she quickly threw the covers over herself attempting to put her bra back on, finding it difficult whilst being undercover. Alstar had turned around once he heard the bed squeak to the light load, and watched the covers move around franticly, the movements stopped and were followed by a mumbled voice "I'm so so sorry, I.. had just finished healing" Y'Fran tried to explain from within the covers. "It.. It's okay.. My fault really I should have told you I was coming in.. I.. I have some breakfast here for you, it's not much but we had some spare dodo eggs left and there's some dodo streaks too, I'll leave it on the side, when your ready to leave I'll be outside" Y'Fran nodded, still under the covers, her stomach growled at the mention of food. Alstar quietly left the tent and sat outside unable to get the image of the girl's chest from his mind. Y'Fran scampered out the covers and quickly moved over to the food, her stomach growled again as the aromas assaulted her nostrils. She took the heap of steaming food back to the bed and quietly ate, the fried dodo eggs were cooked just enough so that the yoke was still runny, perfect with the slices of toasted bread that had been laid out next to them. The dodo streaks were crunchy and a bit over cooked for her liking, she much preferred the fatty streaks of meat to be soft and chewy, but they went down well. On the side were two glasses, one full of orange juice and the other of milk, Y'Fran's eyes widened at the sight of the white liquid, the girl sighed, was she really that predictable? She didn't care much for the answer and instead gulped down the milk, licking at the milk-stash on her upper lip when she had finished.

* * *

Ah-ha! Hello again my dear readers another installment has come and gone.. *sad* *sad* *sad*.. But have no fear. *shock* *shock* *shock*.. If you do recall I said that I have a week off.. Therefore another chapter will be on it's way soon. *cheer* *cheer* *cheer*

I thought that the more layers that healing magic has to go through should reduce it's effectiveness, hence why Y'Fran gets topless, I know I know, cheeky right? But not detailed!.. Then we have Alstar showing his inability to think when Y'Fran is around, topless or otherwise. More Miqo'te super senses. And breakfast, who doesn't like breakfast in bed, that Alstar.. What a sweetheart. Yes I've gone down the route that all Miqo'te's like milk because they look like cats but come on, who can blame me for inserting the time-old milk-stash joke.

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far as there is plenty more to come! Can't wait? Then follow me or the story so that you get a notification whenever the story is updated! Likewise you can favourite me or the story.. Or if you fancy like leaving a message or a comment, feel free!

Well Back to it.. Have a grand day y'hear!?

01L


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII – Refilling Stores, Starting a Love Story

After allowing the meal and her embarrassment a moment to settle, Y'Fran ran her hands through her hair with a long sigh "All I need now is a nice long soak in a warm bath" Spoke Y'Fran as she got out of the bed. The Miqo'te let her hands run along the length of the bed, grabbing hold of her top at the end. The fabric was torn at the sides and would more than likely need to be thrown out rather than repaired, another sigh escapes her lips as she begins pulling it over her head. _'This was one of my favourite travelling tops, no saving it now though..' _After adjusting a strap on her pack the girl lifted the small backpack over one shoulder, taking in a deep breath and pushing aside any remaining embarrassment Y'Fran took her first step towards the mouth of the tent. Another step closer, another step, another.. Stop. Y'Fran was standing right behind the thin fabric that created the tents door, through the gap her eyes locked onto Alstar. The Hyur was sat on a tree stump just outside the tent examining his hands, the two deep cuts on his palms had bled through the bandages he had applied after he'd seen to her wounds. _'Has he been sat there all night?.. Had he cleaned the wounds?.. Don't be stupid.. Of course he had, he's a soldier.. But what if it was coated in poison?.. Stop!.. I can fix him no matter how bad the injury.. Elementals give me power'_ Taking another step Y'Fran walked out of the tent towards Alstar, placing a hand on his shoulder _'Cure'_ Upon speaking the word in her mind the healing magics discreetly flowed through Alstar's body to his hands. Y'Fran releasing the man's shoulder sent a smile to him as she started walking away "I'll hand these potions to your quartermaster, be right back okay?" "Yeah, I'll be here" Y'Fran looked over her shoulder at the Hyur as he removed the bandages from his hands, a warmth filled her heart as she skipped towards the quartermaster's, a tune whistling from her lips. Y'Fran arrived at the quartermaster's store to be welcomed by the battle-scarred man's large smile. He had recognised the tune she was whistling and the smile had quickly grown on his face, only widening as he saw her round the corner. It was always a nice sight for the older man to see such a young thing like her helping out like she did "Ah my girl, I was wondering when you'd next visit, it is although you can sense when my stores are getting low, eh child?" Y'Fran giggled at the man and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Fawkas, I've told you many a times, I have no such power, but yes, it has been quite some time since my last visit, shall we?" Y'Fran motioned to the man's store tent. "Of course business as usual eh my child?"

The pair walked into the tent where Y'Fran emptied the contents of her pack onto a table "Two.. Four.. Six.. Eight.. Ten potions.. Ten hi-potions.. Ten antidotes.. Five eye drops.. Five smelling salts.. Four sleeping potions.. Ah, that's everything.. Now look at this place, it's a mess" "Well, it might be a mess but I know where everything is so it's fine" "Give me just a moment and I will have everything back in it's rightful place.. Wouldn't want you giving someone a sleeping potion instead of a antidote now, would we?" The man replied with a huff before speaking again "You are so stubborn, you remind me of someone" "Oh.. Who? I hope it's someone pretty" Both the Miqo'te and the Hyur burst out laughing at her reply. Y'Fran's laugh turns to a quiet giggle as she works on re-organising Fawkas' stores. Putting potions in their labelled places and putting empty vials back into her pack. "There we go, that's all nice and tidy now" The quartermaster let out another laugh, and turned the girl around, "I hear from a little birdie that you've been here all night" The man looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow, "What's more is that I hear that you spent your time in the captain's tent.." A silence fell over both of them as Y'Fran stood looking at the man, who let out another bellowing laugh "Well done my child, you finally told him how you feel yes?!" "I.. I don't know what you mean" "Come now, I've seen the way you look at him" Y'Fran felt her cheeks blush "Really, what's with you guys? First Joseph, now you?" "Ah, Joseph.. How is my little brother? Is he still trying to get into the royal kitchen?" Y'Fran smiled, the memory of the amazing fish sauce nearly made her mouth water "Yeah, he's recently made progress on a new dish, you should try it when your next home" Spoke Y'Fran as she walked towards the door "Hmm, we'll see.. Now, about Al.." Before the man could finish his sentence Y'Fran was already out of the tent waving goodbye to her friend, the man about to shout to her stopped, instead he simply smiled and waved back. "Good luck child"

Alstar looked up to see Y'Fran standing in-front of him, her body rocked from side to side as she placed her hands on her hips, leaning in closer to him. Y'Fran tilted her head and twitched her ears as she smiled at the Hyur, Alstar quickly rose to his feet and cleared his throat, "Y'Fran, I want to apologise for before, had I known you were changing I wouldn't have entered." Y'Fran's cheeks blushed at the memory of him walking in on her about an hour ago. "It.. It's okay.. Maybe next time you could knock?" "Um, you have my sincere apologies" Alstar said as he bowed down on a knee to her. "I.. I.. Said it's okay.. There.. There's no need for.. For that" _'Why.. Why is he on one knee.. Aghh, this is too much.. Does he not realise what bowing on one knee symbolises?.. I can feel my cheeks burning again.. Why? How is he making me like this..'_ Y'Fran cleared her own throat with a quiet cough then spoke "Be.. Before you said when 'I'm ready to leave'.. Does that mean you are escorting me back?" "Yes, unless your not ready to leave then I can assign one of my men to accompany you later?" He spoke as he rose once again to his feet. "No!.. I mean, no, that won't be necessary, I'm ready when you are" Alstar looked at the girl who obviously wanted to travel with him, and by the sound of her objection, only him. "Okay then.. But I won't be carrying you this time" Alstar smiled. "Oh, but I enjoyed it so much last time" "Oh.. How can you be sure? You were asleep most of the time" "I was?" Alstar replied with a nod "But then, you carried me all the way here.. Don't you need rest?" "I'll be fine my lady, don't worry about me, shall we?" Alstar motioned towards the camp's exit. "Aye aye sir!" Y'Fran pretended to salute the man, and marched next to him, kicking her feet into the air. Alstar simply smiled at the girl as she played her game.

It was only about eight minutes into the walk before she stopped marching and returned to her normal way of walking, only just a few fulm in front of Alstar, who had a perfect view of her body from his position. Her strut captivated him, he watched as her hips and tail moved in unison, just watching her walk made thoughts race into his mind _'She is.. Beautiful.. The way she moves, the way her body moves.. Her hair.. Her hips.. Her tail.. Her arse.. Her legs.. Is she doing it for me? or does she always move this way?' _ Y'Fran, walking to the sound of her own humming, had tied her hair up into a pony-tale which was now bouncing from side to side in chorus with the rest of her body as she took step after step. Time passed by and Alstar remained behind the girl for most of the journey until they arrived at that one spot. Alstar took a step ahead of the frozen Miqo'te putting out his hand for her to hold. "It's okay, I'm here with you.. Always" Taking hold of his hand the girl spoke "They.. They're gone" "Y'Fran.. Your safe" Those words cut deep into her soul, deep into her heart. She was safe.. Looking up at Alstar their eyes met for just a moment, a moment of pure bliss rushed over her. Alstar's eyes broke the contact as they darted around, the Hyur instinctively covered the hilt of one of his daggers with his free hand. Something had dragged the corpses off. _'Probably just unchecked monsters feeding their young, but if it is something else, I will protect her with every ounce of my power, this girl who has stolen my heart.. No this girl who I freely give my heart!'_ In the distance a bird takes flight startling the already scared Miqo'te, who immediately jumps towards Alstar, a scream escaping her lips, but none the less quickly wraps herself around the soldier.

* * *

Oh.. You weren't expecting another chapter this early?.. Neither was I, but I thought I would treat all my lovely readers (Yes you included). This one is for getting 100+ views and 30+ visitors on my first ever story! *Wooo!*

Y'Fran do-good behaviour taking over for a moment, knowing that Alstar would more than likely decline if she offered openly. The fact that she only had to think of the spell to cast it shows just how powerful she is although magic spoken through the mind will be less effective compared to magic spoken I thought it would be good to show that she has enough power to do both. This obviously not being her first visit to Alstar's camp she knows a few of the soldiers, not nearly as well as Fawkas, the merchant's brother. We see Y'Fran's childish side, and into Alstar's own thoughts, and that the wounds of the previous day are still fresh.

So another nice long chapter.. It seems that I have been editing each of the chapters as I upload them, so these are longer than the originals. But yeah anyway, I'm enjoying it so I'm not going to stop anytime soon.. Thanks for reading guys and gals!

So y'know.. Have a wickedly awesome day!

01L


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII – A Room for the Night

Y'Fran's whole body gave off an aura of fear, her twitchy ears were now flat against her head, her tail had flared up and was now standing on end, but her grip on the Hyur didn't falter. The Miqo'te looked up at Alstar with eyes full of dread, the man still had his hand on the hilt of his dagger. "I.. I'm sorry.." Y'Fran stopped, letting out a small relieved sigh as Alstar's arm gently wrapped around her, the man released the grip on his dagger and used his hand to stroke the Miqo'tes cheek. "There there.. Everything is okay" He cooed in her ear as he felt Y'Fran bury her face against his chest. Alstar felt the girl's body stop shaking as she tightened her grip on him pressing her body against his, such close proximity made his cheeks brighten, he was lost in this moment, this embrace, nearly that much so that he wouldn't hear the girl's whisper. " Don't let go of me.." Y'Fran whispered into the Hyur's chest, a part of her hoping that he would hear her and another that he wouldn't. The words dug deep into Alstar's very essence. "I won't" he replied, his voice was warm and soft. Y'Fran's grip loosened a fraction as she looked up at Alstar, slightly overwhelmed by his response, a stream of tears forming in her eyes. ".. Ever?" Alstar looked down into Y'Fran's eyes before his answer came. "If that is your wish, my lady" The words caused the tears to stream down Y'Fran's face, not of sadness, not of grief.. But tears of joy, of happiness, fell to the ground. A soft hand found it's place on Alstar's chest, feeling his heart beating. Her head was once again resting against his chest, he could feel the warmth coming from her cheeks even through his shirt. As Alstar's second arm wrapped around her small frame she felt her blush intensify, burying her head deeper into his chest in a last ditch effort to hide her tears. "I'll never let anything hurt you" Alstar cooed into Y'Fran's ear once more, her ears twitched and flicked as his whispered words entered. Y'Fran tried to speak but instead a strange feeling came over her as one of Alstar's hands began stroking her hair, a noise that she never believe she would make filled her throat. _'I.. Is she.. Purring?!'_ It was quiet but it was defiantly there the noise that had escaped her, she was purring. _'Im.. Impossible.. He.. He's making me.. I..'_ "Hm, did you say something?" Asked Alstar as he continued to stroke her hair, rubbing her ears gently. "N.." The purring only got louder when Y'Fran opened her mouth to reply. "I see.." Spoke the man as he stopped stroking. _'H.. He stopped.. Why?..'_ Y'Fran regained control over herself and looked up at Alstar, her eyes gave everything away. "Oh, you want me to continue huh?" _'I.. I.. How is he doing this to me?..'_ Y'Fran felt her cheeks burn as she silently nodded, lowering her head awaiting his hand's return, was it bad that she wanted to be filled with euphoria again? His hand slowly rested on her head, ruffling her hair. It didn't give the same feeling but she couldn't help but let out a giggle. "So you are feeling better then?" Y'Fran shot a smile his way and nodded. "So then, shall we keep going?" Another smile, another nod. Y'Fran released her hold on the man and wiped her eyes, to her delight Alstar left an arm around her as they continued their walk onward.

Before the hour was up Y'Fran had become tired and hungry, the worst part was that the city was still at least another four hours away. To Y'Fran's embarrassment her stomach started to growl as they continued to walk, loud enough for Alstar to hear. "My my, aren't you a hungry little kitty?" Y'Fran sighed and nodded before pouting. "Well now that's not very ladylike is it?" Her face didn't change. "Okay okay, how about we stop at the next inn and get you something to eat huh?" This time her eyes lit up as she nodded "Aye aye, the next inn have some lovely fish on their menu" Alstar let out a laugh. _'By the twelve this is like the milk all over again.. Pull yourself together Y'Fran!' _"Ah so you do like fish then?" "Oh.. Of course I like fish, what's wrong with that?.. I'm a kitty after all, am I not?" "I don't see a collar, are you a stray?.. Kitty" Alstar smiled to himself at the question. "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit" "Ah yes you are wise as you are beautiful, be that as it may.. However it is also the highest form of intelligence" The pair let out a laugh. "So I will have to get you one" Y'Fran looked over at Alstar in confusion "Get me one of what?" "A collar of course" "A.. Collar" "Yes, so that everyone that sees you knows that you are not a stray" _'So people know.. I'm yours.. Say it..'_ "Ah, I think I see the inn" "Huh.. Food?" All the talk had made her forget that she was hungry yet the mention of the inn made her stomach growl once again. The pair arrived at the front door to the inn, it was coincidentally the one that Y'Fran had stopped in on the way to the camp. Alstar retrieved his arm from around Y'Fran and walked through the large double doors first, he was quickly seen to by a waitress as Y'Fran followed inside.

"Fine day to you sir, I give you welcome to our fine establishment.. Now what can I do for such a strong looking man like yourself? A drink? Maybe some food? Or a bed?.." Her voice became quiet ".. With some company perhaps?" As she spoke her eyes seemed to roam over him, while she played with her hair and fluttered her eyelashes, the girl took no notice of Y'Fran and continued to flaunt herself over Alstar. _'What in the seven hells does she think she is doing.. Is she Alstar's type?.. No.. I won't have someone like her take him from me..'_ Before Y'Fran could open her mouth to speak Alstar was already talking. "No, just a table for two" "Two?" "Yes.. Two.. One seat for me and the second for.." "For me" Y'Fran butted in, finishing Alstar's sentence for him, her voice held a hiss of jealousy. "I see, if you'd like to come this way" The girl spoke as she led them over to a small table in the corner of the dinning room "I will come back and take your order in a moment.. Don't you be going anywhere mister" The waitress said over her shoulder as she walked away. Y'Fran felt her heart fill with jealousy towards the young Hyur as she watched her looking over at Alstar. As the waitress returned to their table, a smile formed on the young Hyur's face. "So have you decided what you want to order?" "Yes, we'll get the Baked Orobon Steaks" "Is it just the fish?" "Yes" The waitress took the order from Alstar, then noted down their table and walked away. "So.. What do you like Y'Fran?" "What do I like?.. As in?" "Well anything, what's your favourite colour?" "My favourite colour.. Green.. And yours?" "Blue" "What do you do when your not saving damsels in distress or being a soldier?" "Hmm.. Good question, I.. I don't really do anything, I mean most of my free time is spent training" "That can't be all you do" "Well.. I don't really stop being a soldier" "So you don't relax, you don't go out, you don't spend time with your family?" "Yes of course I do those things.. Just not as much as I used to" A sad look came over Alstar as he remembered the last time he had returned home. The fight he and his brother had before he left, everything that had been said.

"But enough about my boring life.. I want to know about you" "Well I live in an apartment in the residential district, I work in the grand hospital in the.." "Okay here's the food mister" The waitress broke into the conversation as she placed the large plate on the table "Anything else mister?" "Yes, we'll have a bottle of wine as well" "Uh-huh, any wine in particular?" "A nice bottle of oak-white should do nicely with the fish" "Of course, we have a special reserved oak-white" "It'll do" The waitress nodded and the walked away stopping a short distance from the table to look back, spotting Alstar looking her way the girl bent over to pick something up off the floor, purposefully flashing her panties in the process. Much to Y'Fran's pleasure he didn't take note of the waitress and was instead watched her rather intently as she started to tuck into her tasty looking dish. "Is that nice?" Y'Fran stopped, swallowed, then spoke "Aye, thank you, would you like to try some?" Alstar looked at Y'Fran as she lifted her fork towards him. Alstar leant in and took the fish from the fork in his mouth, just as he finished eating the meat, a bottle of wine and two glasses where placed on the table, this time by a different waitress _'Good she got the point'_. "I hope everything is to your pleasure, would you like me to pour the wine for you?" "That won't be necessary, thank you" Alstar poured Y'Fran a glass first then himself, the two continued to share the fish and wine until both the plate and the bottle were empty. Upon ordering another bottle of wine the pair continued their questions about one another's lives, and before they even realised the daylight had slipped away and the moon was now lighting the night sky. After bringing over another bottle of wine one of the inn's barmaids broke the duo from their conversation "Sorry to interrupt but the innkeeper has asked me to ask if you two would like a room and that this is the last bottle I can give you before you pay your tab.. Sorry" "A room?" Y'Fran questioned. "Yes it's quite late, if you turn and look out the window you'll see that I'm telling the truth" The pair both turned their attention to the window.. _'What?! How is it dark already, we've only been here a few hours' 'I.. I don't understand how it can be dark outside I only finished my meal a moment ago.. Didn't I?' _ "So can I get you both a room?" Asked the barmaid again. Alstar looked over to Y'Fran who seemed more than happy with the idea. "Yes what rooms have you to offer?" "Well.. We.. We only have couple rooms left at the moment.. Sorry, but there is also the matter of the tab" _'That means.. Sleeping together'_ Y'Fran blushed as her thoughts ransacked her mind. "We'll have two rooms" Alstar spoke only for Y'Fran to speak before the barmaid could reply. "No, just the one couple room please, Alstar you have already spent so much gil.. I won't let you rent two rooms on top of everything else.. One room is fine" _'Does that mean she wants to sleep in the same bed?.. With me?'_ "Okay then if you'd like to come to the booking desk with me I'll get you booked in" At the desk Alstar set down a bag that jingled with the sound of gil and paid not just for a room and the tab, but also for a few bottles of the innkeeper's best wine.

The two continued their talks and fifty-something questions throughout the night, all the while sharing the wine. Y'Fran spoke of her work in the hospitals, of the people she had healed, she spoke of her deliveries to the garrisons, how she enjoyed delivering to Alstar's camp most because she would have a chance of seeing him, and finally she spoke of the small towns that she helped, towns that didn't have the ability to help themselves. Alstar spoke of his training, how his master trained him in a multitude of fighting styles, he spoke of his battles, both of victories and defeats, Alstar finished with some stories about his men, all the troubles they'd been through together, those who deserved to be remembered. "You have many scars.. You know that any able healer can remove scars right? it's quite easy really" "Yes, but these scars each have a story, each have a lesson, each have a reason, they are a part of me.. more wine?" "Are you trying to get me drunk captain?" "I think it's a little late for that don't you?" Alstar watched as the girl played with a piece of string that she'd stolen from his shirt, "What's that suposed to mean?" "Well currently you are playing with a tie string from my top" "Yes? And?" "And.. Well, is that normal for you?" "But I like string" Alstar laughs as he takes hold of the string and slowly pulls it away from her, to which she replies by preparing to pounce, wiggling her backside in the air, over jumping for the string sees the Miqo'te landing face first onto the makeshift bed which Alstar had made for himself, the pair fill the room with laughter. "Impressive pounce Y'Fran.. But a miss is a miss no matter how you look at it" "Well, I got distracted" the two laughed as Y'Fran returned to the bed, this time laying down next to Alstar pulling on his top. "Can I help you?" "I want to see" "See what?" "The scars" "Why didn't you say?" "Wait, what?" "Why didn't you say that?" Y'Fran looked at the man confused. "I.. I did, didn't I?" Alstar once again bursts out laughing, "Yeah I'm just teasing you" he lifted up his shirt and threw it onto the floor, Y'Fran blushed as she stroked Alstar's naked chest, tracing his scars with her fingertips. Y'Fran had questions for each of his scars, which he answered, 'Where? When? How? Who? What?' "What about that one?" Y'Fran asked as she pointed to his face. "Well I got this one from my master, a long long time ago, I challenged him to a fight.. It was luck that I managed to deflect his attack by hitting his lance just before it cut my throat.. The wound was so deep I passed out after a few seconds.. The master made me feel so proud about it.. He seemed happy that I'd been able to notice the attack before he made it.. I'll never forget what he said.. Y'Fran?" At some point during the long explanation the Miqo'te had fallen asleep. Y'Fran lay on his chest all cuddled up, Alstar pulled the covers over her as she slept, then stayed awake for awhile watching the Miqo'tes body move, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Oh.. You again.. Yes yes I realise that this is the 3rd new chapter this week.. But I thought my lovely readers deserved a treat, so POW! Another chapter come and gone.

Ah, now we did have a long chapter here, nearly twice as long as normal, but I really did enjoy playing around, the chapter starts off being quite cute and a romantic kind of fun, then we have serious case of jealousy, and then on top of that wine! I thought it would be fun to play around with a drunken kitty, everyone acts differently when they have had a drink, Alstar and Y'Fran are no different, Y'Fran more so. I thought I would play around with her catty qualities, mostly cute things like with the shirt tie, her bottom and the mis-judged pounce. Again we got a glimpse into Alstar's thoughts, but in the end nothing happens, I wanted to use a "Oh she's fallen asleep" scene and I thought what better time than at the end of the chapter.

As per usual I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it for you all.

Have an absolutely perfect day!

01L


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX – Wine, Walls and Torchlight Kisses

Alstar awoke with the heavy memory of wine, wine which he'd been drinking only a few hours before. His companion lay cuddled up to him, her ears flickering and tickling his naked chest. Alstar watched her tail move, at some point in the night the soft fur-covered appendage had found it's way out of the covers and now moved silently as if with a mind of it's own. He lay there wondering not only why she was sleeping on him but also why he was topless, he soon came to the conclusion that he had surely been telling her stories about his scars. It was either that or she wanted to get even with him for the day before, when he had seen her topless in his tent. The whole thing was a very vivid picture in his mind, skin as white as the snow peeks of the Xelphatol mountains, the way her hair had fallen on her skin made it look more like ice, the pink highlights were made more obvious against her skin tone. The petite girl had just gotten out of bed, but by the time he had walked in she was stretching, arching her back in a way that forced out her chest, but even with a perfect view of a perfect body, most of his attention had been drawn instantly towards the Miqo'tes breasts. Alstar shook his head_ 'For the sake of the twelve stop thinking about it!'_ the man battled with not only the image in his mind, but also of the thoughts of the things he wanted to do to her, a moment later and he had managed to push it all aside, luckily before becoming too aroused. Alstar moved slightly to get into a sitting position, making himself more comfortable but not without disrupting the girl sleeping on him. Y'Fran stirred in her sleep then, once Alstar finished moving, she made herself comfortable against his chest once again. Alstar softly placed an arm around the girl as he lost himself in more serious thoughts. _'I've put this meeting off for three days now.. I have a valid reason but I know they will never understand.. But for once.. I don't care, they can think what they want'_. Alstar had finally been given the chance to get to know the beautiful Miqo'te, who had been delivering her home-made potions to his camp for the past couple of months, potions that had, unbeknown to her, saved him and his men on countless occasions. Alstar softly stroked Y'Fran, letting his hand run through her hair, stopping occasionally to softly stroke her ears. Y'Fran in response to the disturbance, let out a quiet moan, followed by a soft purring sound. An hour passed while Alstar continued to lay there watching, stroking, and listening to the Miqo'te as she slept. After some time had passed she was slowly beginning to wake. Y'Fran awoke to find Alstar's arm around her, after taking in a deep breath, filling her lungs with his scent, she let out a sigh. Alstar feeling the warmth of her breath on his chest, ran his hand down her back slowly. The feeling of his fingers made her tail flick up, her ears twitch and her back arch. Y'Fran blushed as she felt her whole body move to his touch, biting her lip she looked up at Alstar to see him smiling at her, she closed her eyes and rested her head back on his chest.

Alstar continued to softly stroke her head "Good morn, my sweet little kitten". There it was, that word again, 'my', it had been the fourth time he had used it and every time it made something tickle her stomach, it made her heart flutter, she felt that she now belonged to the man, she felt safe. "G-Good morning, no breakfast today?" Y'Fran joked. "Unfortunately I haven't been able to move much" "Oh why?" "Well, you looked to be at peace sleeping on top of me" Y'Fran's cheeks took on a pinkish tone as she lay her head on Alstar's chest once more. The pair spent another hour in the room together before getting ready to leave for the city. Before departing from the room Alstar stopped in front of the door holding out a small token "What's this?" Questioned the girl "It's a signet coin" "What's it for?" "It's for you, so you can be granted access to my estate, the guardsmen at the gate will allow you to enter the grounds as long as you present this coin to them" "When?" Questioned Y'Fran once more as she examined the coin now in the palm of her hand. "I want to see you again, later I mean, once I have sorted out a few things" "Later today?" "Yes, that's not a problem is it?" "N-No, of course not" "Then it is settled, I should have everything wrapped up before the sun sets over the city" "I.." "I won't take no for an answer miss Orho" "Okay, where is this estate?" "It's in the eastern noble district, it is the Silverbane estate, you'll see the banner at the gate match the coin in your hand" "What is it suposed to be?" She asks while examining the small signet coin, it was made of a heavy metal, although it was about the same size as a single piece of gil, it was much heavier, the coin's surface had engraved upon it the head of a creature and a single rune. "The head is of a dragon, and the rune to the side of it means honour" "So altogether it means the honour of a dragon?" "Something like that, are you ready?" "Aye!" The pair left the room, then thanked the innkeeper as they left through the main doors. The remainder of the journey was near-silent, the pair didn't know what to talk about, neither of them could remember much of last night, past the haze that the wine had left anyway. It only took the pair three hours before reaching one of the cities main entrances, the guards on duty seemed on edge, stopping everyone who tried to enter. "You there! Yes you, with the Miqo'te, state your business!" A guard shouted towards Alstar "Watch you tongue guardsman, before I pull it from your mouth" Alstar replied to the now red-faced guard "Who in the seven fucking hells do you think you are to talk to a gate guard like that? I'll have your name before I run you through!" Shouted the obviously offended guardsman. "Captain Alstar Silverbane, and yours?" The guard's face shifted from anger to fear once the realisation hit him. "Captain Silverbane, please excuse my man here, he doesn't know anyone's faces yet, knows the names, but not the faces, I swear he'll try and stop the king if his grace comes through here" A calm and collected man walks towards Alstar, clasping hands and shaking. "Sorry for any inconvenience caused my friend, go right through" "Thank you lieutenant, oh and guardsman, keep up the good work eh?"

Alstar walked ahead of Y'Fran as the pair headed through the large gate, soldiers saluted the captain as they walked past, then suddenly their direction changed, leading her into a passageway illuminated by torchlight. "Alstar, where are we go.." Before Y'Fran had the chance to finish her sentence Alstar had taken hold of her, pulling her into an embrace and was now looking straight into her eyes. Y'Fran's own eyes locked with Alstar's as he closed the distance between their lips, she felt her knees weaken as he came closer, his hands slipped down her back to the top of her shorts. She could feel his hands move further down, stopping on her cheeks, the feeling of his hands gripping her backside made her want more. _'I.. I can't move.. He.. He's squeezing'_ Y'Fran's body reacted to even the slightest squeeze, pulling her close had made her tail straighten, her ears flicker, and now she knew what was happening her eyes had softened, she'd begun to blush as his hands had their fun. Alstar's lips were close enough to take, yet he waited, as thought to ask for permission to go all the way, Y'Fran closed her eyes, giving the man her permission, with hands clutching the front of his shirt she made an attempt to lift herself into his kiss. Once Y'Fran's eyes were closed, Alstar closed both, his eyes and the final gap between their lips, both meeting the others lips sooner than they had expected, what started as a romantic kiss quickly became a tongue battle for supremacy as both parties put more and more into the kiss. Alstar was not expecting Y'Fran to have pushed her tongue into his mouth first, but she had, and while doing so she had pushed herself against him, his hands squeezed her cheeks as the kiss deepened, Y'Fran's tongue didn't waste any time and instantly began to explore. Alstar's back was against the wall, his tongue was losing dominance, until he moved his hands up slightly, then bringing them back down to her bottom, this time though his hands had gone inside her shorts. Y'Fran felt Alstar's hands slide inside her shorts, she felt his hands follow her panties down to her cheeks, Y'Fran let a moan escape into Alstar's mouth as he squeezed her bottom once more, by this point her cheeks were burning. The only air she was breathing was from his mouth. Alstar's tongue took advantage of Y'Fran's distracted moan quickly gaining dominance, he felt her body press against him even more as the kiss deepened further. _'She tastes just as good as she looks..' 'I.. This.. I don't want this moment to end'_ Both Y'Fran and Alstar reluctantly pulled away from the kiss taking in deep breaths of air. "Tha.. That was a.. Amazing" Stumbled Y'Fran as she licked her lips. "Your an excellent kisser my dear, that much is clear, and you seem to enjoy.." Alstar started as he squeezed one of her cheeks again, quickly followed by a moan. ".. This" He finished. "I.. I.. Mhmm" Y'Fran's face was bright red, easily seen even with the dim torchlight. "Are you okay?" "Y-Yes I'm fine, I.." "Yes, as do I.. But surely we should be on our way" "Y.. Yes" Y'Fran replied, her legs still felt weak, and she was slightly unsure if they would be able to carry her home. The pair left the passage. Alstar walked only a step ahead of her with a mischievous grin on his face, while Y'Fran followed him closely, her cheeks still burning. The two came to the end of the road left led to the noble district and right headed towards the hospital. "So this is where we part ways my dear" "Aye.. I don't want.." "Don't be sad, we will meet again tonight.. Remember I said I wasn't taking no for an answer" "Y.. Yes I remember.. Well I'll see you later Alstar" "Remember, after sunset" "Aye" Y'Fran turned away as she answered, tears began to well in her eyes as she turned. Alstar quickly took hold of her arm before her body could turn the whole one-hundred-and-eighty degrees. Once more the pair faced each other "Don't cry my dear, for I give you this parting gift" Alstar spoke as he leant closer to Y'Fran and placed a single kiss on her cheek "Until later my love" "I.." Alstar smiled and turned around "We'll talk more later Y'Fran.. Now I'm sure everyone is worried about where you've been for so long, don't you think?" "E.. Everyone.." _'Oh my, I should have been back yesterday.. He's right.. I should settle everyone's minds.. Thank you.. Alstar Silverbane'_ The two figures parted both smiling as they distanced themselves from one another, the thought of being together again soon kept them going onwards.

* * *

Ah, it has been a week since I last posted so here we are chapter 9. Hope you guys and gals are still enjoying the story, because we are a long way from being finished. I hope that my writing skills show improvement along the way too.

Right, well.. Sorry I currently have chapter 18 on my mind.. Give me a moment to refresh myself..

Yes, I know that potions suck ass in the game, but I think if you add a "Home-made" label they seem better somehow, but it is true, how many times has that Hi-potion saved you when your nearly dead, it has been there and given you that extra bit of health to get away? I think that they aren't there to be used like a healer but instead as a last-ditch effort to get the hell out of there. Hah, hangover? Nah there's none of that rubbish going on here.. But memory loss, oh yeah, that's setting in like a B #$H. The signet coin, I don't know, it was just an idea that I thought I'd roll with, Alstar being someone who protects his family will surely have a way to distinguish friend from foe, surely.. As for the honour of a dragon, it's just something that I thought sounded cool. Alstar gets to play badass again even if it is for a moment. Then there is the kiss.. I thought it was about time for their first kiss, and second, I wasn't planning on going into as much detail as I did but I was ordered to by a friend, I was told that a first kiss has to set a bar.. So I set that bar pretty high don't you think?

I always look forward to posting another chapter and will strive to update at least once a week as planned, I do have another week off soon, so I could possibly do a few uploads like last week, we shall see, I suppose it depends on what I'm doing though.

As always I hope you have a fun-filled day

01L


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X – Alstar's Missed Meeting

The pair parted, heading towards their respective buildings within the city, Alstar towards the king's council building in the royal district at the northern most of the city, and Y'Fran in the direction of the cities main hospital in one of the lesser districts. The walk was good as it gave both of them time to 'cool off', Alstar took his time walking through the quiet streets of the city, men and women alike would stop, take a look at the man, and then continue with their business. It was as though everyone was looking at him, as if he had done something unheard of. "He's one of those bastards that went after them" "Yeah, I hear they outnumbered them eight to one" "There's no honour in that sort of killing.. No it'd be more like a massacre" The word came from more and more mouths 'Murderer.. Murderer.. Murderer.. Murderer.. Murderer!' Alstar stopped and took a look around to see people everywhere staring at him, their eyes held a mixture of both fear and anger. "What wrong have I done!?" Shouted Alstar as he slammed his hand down on a nearby table spilling the contents of two men's tankards. "Murderer, you going to pay for my spilt ale?" A rough looking man barks as he stands, the man stood nearly a whole head taller than Alstar. "Here!" Alstar's fist lands into the man's chest bringing him to his knees in front of him "Get yourself some decent ale instead of that coeurl piss your drinking" Throwing a small coin pouch on the table Alstar walks off, this time wanting answers from the council as to why a complete stranger was ready to punch his lights out. Y'Fran on the other hand had a much less eventful return to her destination, the only excitement was when Joseph stopped her once again to try another dish. Y'Fran was quick to divulge the information about the attack and how Alstar had saved her, "Well girl what happened after that?" "I fell asleep" Joseph slapped his palm against his face "What do you mean you fell asleep, he'd just saved you from a horrible ordeal and then you go fall asleep in his arms.. No kiss or anything!?.. What happened after that?" "I woke up.. In.. In his bed" "What!? Y'Fran Orho!" "No no nothing happened, I awoke alone, my injuries couldn't have been disturbed or I would've awoken" "So where was our hero?" "He stayed outside the tent the whole time" "He stayed outside?" "Yes, he said something about making sure I didn't wake up in a strange place without knowing what had happened" "Well my dear he sounds like a keeper.. But by the looks of your cheeks that isn't all that happened.. So humour me" The mention of cheeks brought forth the memory of Alstar's hands on her backside, a slight redness tinted her cheeks as she thought about the intimate kiss the two had shared. "On the way back we stopped at an inn and had some food, some wine and some rest.. Then we came back.. That's all that happened" "Rest you say?.. Ah I see.. You slept with him!" "Joseph! Do you have to be so loud.. Yes we shared a bed.. but nothing happened.. we just slept" "Of course you did.. Right well your secret is safe with me" "Joseph I don't have a secret" "Of course you don't, because 'nothing' happened.. Right?." "Your impossible, you know that?" "Yes.." Joseph started before laughing, upon catching his breath he continued ".. But surely I've kept you long enough, now off you go, drop by soon okay?" "I.. Yeah I will Joseph" Y'Fran waves to her friend as she leaves, heading towards the hospital.

Alstar arrives at the council building where the captain meetings are held and bursts through the main doors, gaining an unsure look from the receptionist "Who do you think you are?!.. Do you know what place this is?" "Captain Alstar Silverbane, and yes I do know.. Exactly what place this is" Alstar spoke as he pushed his way past two guards, heading towards the meeting hall "Excuse me sir.. Sir you can't go through there!" Alstar ignored the guard and opened the two large wooden doors that led into the hall. Silence was all that met him, the bewildered captain stood in the doorway, _'normally captain meetings last for at least six days.. now unless I drank a lot more wine than I think, it has only been three days'_. Alstar entered the room and began examining everything, he found evidence that most, if not all of the room's occupants had been in full armour. Distinct scratches on the floor where plate boots had been. Subtle marks in the masonry where hard armour had been leaning. Closer inspection revealed multiple scratches and fist marks in the soft-wood tables, which could have only be made by gauntlets. _'What had been discussed for captains to have gotten so angry about?'_ Alstar continued to look around before the receptionist caught up with him, the two guards at her side. "Unfortunately you are too late captain Silverbane, the meeting ended yesterday morning" Her words were hiding something and Alstar intended on finding out what she knew. "Well then that was the fastest captain's meeting I bet you've ever had huh?" "Yes sir, once everyone received their orders they left.. Some left earlier though.. They didn't look very happy" "And why wouldn't they look happy, it was just the usual talks.. Was it not?" "Well.. I don't know sir, but last I heard one of them was heading into the White Peaks.. Maybe your fellow captain can tell you what happened" "Mm, thank you" "No problem sir, may the twelve guide you" "And you" Alstar replied as he headed out the main doors he'd only just been through. Alstar left the building with more questions than answers. _'I have a real bad feeling about this.. Why was the meeting so short?.. What in seven hells is going on?'_ Alstar headed the direction of the white peaks inn, the building was the closest watering hole to the council building and he knew the place well, most captain's would have a drink there after the meetings and then return to their camps.

Upon entering the establishment he came across a man he recognised, another captain. "Capitan.." Started Alstar lacking the man's name. "Hah, I'm no more a captain than the other drunks in here, who's asking?" "Capitan Alstar Silverbane" "Cain Bluehearth.. Now Silverbane.. why aren't you out killing monks like the rest?.. Wait, there wasn't a Silverbane at the meeting" "No I.. Wait, what did you say?!" "The king's gone mad, he thinks the monks of the fist are after his throne, says they have too much power or something.. So that's why we were all rounded up to this meeting.. Pah.. It was a mission briefing.." "What!?" "..Get me another jug of wine barkeep!" "You've already had five jugs!" "Shut it, fill me up!" "Fine, as long as you got the g.." Alstar put his hand in his pocket pulling out a small coin purse and interrupted "Here two thousand should cover this man's drinks.. And half your other patrons as well, am I wrong?" "Ah.. a slate it is" The barman quickly ran off, returning with two fresh jugs of wine "Now continue Cain" "Hmm" The man took a large swig from the jug, wiping his brow before he continued "Thanks.. Right, where was I?.. Yes.. It was a mission briefing, the plan was to assault the main temple while most of the fist were there for some gathering. The council gave only three rules; no witnesses, no survivors, no mercy" "Why are you here then?" "I objected to the whole thing and got stripped of my rank, my men, even my honours and titles.. Everything.. Lost.. I've fought for Ala Mhigo for fifth-teen hard years! And this is how I'm treated!" Cain shouted, the anger in his words more visible now than before. Cain's fist came down on the table relieving some of is pent-up rage, the man sat himself back down just as Alstar began to speak. "Didn't anyone else object?" "Yeah, a few others, maybe two or three" A rage began to fill Alstar as the loyalist in front of him continued his explanation. "Any of the captains that objected were warned that they would be stripped of any and all; rank, men, titles, estates.. Everything. With immediate effect. Most captains had accepted the bloody request only so they would be able to keep food on their families table" "Was it just the Divisions involved?" "No.. The king had also ordered nearly a sixth of the standing army to the attack as well.. How do you think most of the people out there know about it.. The Divisions would have kept it quiet.. But a simple soldier.. He's going to blabber after a drink or two" Alstar knew that the captains would have been more than enough to have taken the lives of everyone in the temple. Alstar was taken from his raging thoughts as Cain's hand gripped his shoulder, he spoke now in a quieter tone "Listen, just push it aside Silverbane, believe me when I say it's not worth losing everything for, it's happened, and there's nothing you can do to change that, now get out of here, leave this old soldier in peace" "The Division suffers a great loss without you my friend, thank you, and may the twelve guide you" "You too, Silverbane" Alstar left the man to his drinking, and headed for his estate. As he walked his mind tried to make sense of what had been said by the ex-captain at the inn. _'.. At least mother will be happy to know I have a guest coming tonight'_

* * *

Well over a month and the story is still going strong :D Wooo! I would like to thank you all again for reading the story! And hope that you are all still finding it interesting :)

Well this chapter follows the Eorzean timeline, which parts of my story are derived from. The first sign of the king of Ala Mhigo's fall to darkness and ruin. I didn't want Alstar any part of the massacre due to his ties to the Fist of Rhalgr.. As much as I could picture him turning on everyone else to help the monks I didn't want him torn apart by guilt ect. So instead I had everything happen before he arrived, and then have ex-captain Bluehearth fill Alstar in on the details. There will possibly be repercussions later due to him missing the meeting but nothing of note or importance. This chapter is based around Alstar solely which is rare for me, normally I will put a small section in for Y'Fran or another character. This chapter and the next have a focus around one main character rather than both, next chapter we see how Y'Fran deals with the soldiers who return from the assault on the temple, with two complications.

As per usual I hope you have a glorious day my lovely readers

01L


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI – Return to Work

When Y'Fran arrived back at the hospital she spent most of her time day-dreaming about Alstar, even the other healers had noticed she was in a world of her own. "Healer Orho your mind has been elsewhere since you arrived this afternoon, tell me, is something bothering you child?" Asked one of the hospitals matrons "Oh, me? Yes.. I mean no, I'm quite fine, thank you for your concern" Y'Fran replied ready to further her explanation if questioned. "Of course, well if you could be present in the world of the living then, rather than away with the sylphs, that would be wonderful" "Of course matron" The older Hyur lady walked away to attend more urgent matters that the matrons dealt with. "Hey Y'Fran!" The voice was recognised instantly "Uh, oh hey D'Lorau" The younger female Miqo'te ran towards her mentor with arms out-stretched "How was your trip?" Y'Fran felt the other Miqo'tes arms wrap around her "Yes, yes Lorau, it was very.. What are you doing?" questioned the older Miqo'te as the younger sniffed at her top. "Y'Fran, a scent hangs heavy on you" "What do you mean? This is a hospital after all" "No, this is a healthy scent, not one of a dying man, but one of a strong, very much alive man" "Lorau.." "Y'Fran.. You.. You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" The girl's voice echoed through the hospital, nurse, patient and healer alike all turned their heads to look for the origin of the noise, then within a moment everyone was back to work. "Lorau do you have to shout" "Of course, I can't believe you didn't tell me, your own student" "Lorau, I don't even know what's going on, everything happened so quickly.." "Spill the beans kitten" A new voice spoke out, too deep to be a Miqo'te, Y'Fran turned to see a female Highlander leaning against the wall "Come on Y'Fran, I knew a hottie like you wouldn't stay single for long, I must say it's a shame for someone as beautiful as yourself to be off the market, as it were, but anyway.. I will not hold any bitterness towards your mate, as long as you tell me the whole story" "Okay Rubie, I'll tell you once we finish" "'Kay, well I'll see you then kitten" Y'Fran let out a sigh as the woman walked away, then continued with the tasks at hand. "So are you going to show me how to put people to sleep today?" "Lorau, I've told you, I'm not going to teach you Repose until I think you are ready, now let us return to practising Esuna" "But Y'Fran.." "No buts Lorau, it looks like the next group of patients have arrived" "It's uncommon to see such a large group mid afternoon, most attacks within the city happened throughout the night I thought" "Yes Lorau, meaning that the victims would arrive at first dawn, well I hope you've been practising your spells, it seems like most of them are soldiers" The group indeed consisted mostly of soldiers back from missions all bloody and battered, most likely men and women returned home from the north, where battles still raged against the Garleans. Amongst the wounded were two young boys, nurses quickly herded the new arrivals into the main hall where they would be sorted into severity of injuries. Y'Fran and D'Lorau looked over the two boys only to find a few scrapes and bruises. "Where did you get this cuts boys?" Questioned Y'Fran, "Nowhere" Answered the older looking boy. "Well nowhere must be full of sharp pointy things then eh?" "Y'Fran, there doesn't seem to be any real wounds on this one, just a few scrapes, I can fix them but this one seems rather absent" "What do you mean?" "Well he seems broken somehow.." The older boy grit his teeth before shouting out "And so would you if you'd just seen your family butchered! Now leave my brother alone!" "Repose" whispered Y'Fran, the boy suddenly fell to the ground asleep, she then walked over to the second child and whispered the word again. "Lorau, if you could bring that one, I would have them rest, they both seem very shaken, and in no fit state to be unsupervised" "O.. Of course Y'Fran" D'Lorau quickly lifted the younger boy and then lay him on the bed next to his brother. The two Miqo'tes then returned to the main hall to help with the soldiers, leaving a nurse to look after the boys.

Later that afternoon while the hospital was busy treating the men and women that had arrived earlier, around sixteen heavily armed kings-men came trough the doors. "I'm sorry but as you can see we are very busy, therefore none of our patients will be taking visitors until later this evening.. Now unless your dying of something please leave" The receptionist spoke to the men. "Okay, split up, kill any that you find, or anyone that gets in the way" "Wait!.. What in the seven hells are you doing!? This is a hospital put your weapons away!" "Ah, I am the Second Interrogator of the king's honour, I hereby condemn any and all Monks of the fist of Rhalgr to death by my or my men's hands, anyone attempting to stop us carrying out our task will be struck down, in the name of the king you will allow me and my men to check over everyone in this building" "What!?" "It is believed that monks that fled a temple were spotted entering the city, as most of them would be wounded, we have been sent to each of the hospitals to do sweeps on all patients.. King's orders" The armoured men examined the hospital and each of it's patients carefully, looking for any signs of the fist. The men unsheathed their swords as they walked around, two of them stopped at the bed of the boys, raising their blades. Before they could send their swords through the two children some of the wounded soldiers stood up and drew their swords from their packs. The kings men stood at the boys beds ready to plunge their blades into the covers, before a moments notice four of the wounded men attacked their brothers-in-arms, "Enough blood has been spilt, and now you would slaughter children!" "In the name of the twelve I will strike you down" "If another drop of blood is to be spilt, it is to be yours kingsman" The wounded men's shouts could be heard throughout the hospital as more and more got out of their beds to attack the murderous soldiers. The men shouted that enough of the monk's blood had been spilt, that enough children had died and that the king will bring forth the anger of Rhalgr himself. "The king of ruin.." One man said as he rose from his bed ".. You shall not harm those boys while I still breath" Another spoke. The wounded men began to attack the armed soldiers, catching them momentarily off-guard. The armoured men quickly came to their senses and turned their attention to the wounded attackers. The better equipped soldiers quickly dispatched the 'traitors'. "Anyone else wanting to get in the way?" Spoke the leader "No.. Good.. Now any losses?" "Got a few scratches in my armour, but we lost three men, should we wrap it up sir?" "Yes get it over with" The men returned to their work searching. Nurses screamed as the two boys awoke to blades in their chests, their lives cut short, by a mad man's order. The armed soldiers left as quickly as they had come, leaving behind about twenty bodies, two of which only half the size of the others. The two Miqo'tes arrived just as the nurses were beginning to clear up the mess left in the soldier's wake. Y'Fran couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the bodies "What happened here matron?" the pair questioned. The matron told them everything that she had seen, the pair looking at each other shocked. "But.. They were just boys.. Even if they were monks.. They're just children!" Screamed Y'Fran "Yes, well what's done is done healer Orho, there is nothing that we can do about it now, only put their bodies to rest and hope that their souls return to Rhalgr" "Y'Fran.. I thought we protected our own people.. The fist was an Ala Mhigan religion.. I don't understand why.." "Come now D'Lorau.. We can morn their deaths later, the matron is right.. If it was by the king's orders there is nothing we can do" Y'Fran tried to comfort her apprentice as they wrapped one of the boy's bodies in burial cloth.

* * *

Yes yes, I realise this update is late.. Sorry about that everyone!.. But to make it up to you all I'll try and upload an extra chapter this week.

Well this chapter was a little depressing to write with the two young lives cut short and all, bringing some of the battle home. It is also the introduction of two new characters; D'Lorau and Rubie. With Y'Fran being so skilled in healing magic I believed it would only be right to have her as a teacher, therefore I thought it would be fitting that she'd be paired with another Miqo'te. D'Lorau is timid, warmhearted, and an all around cutie-pie. As for Rubie, well I've put her in for comic value, she's a flirtatious, crude and somewhat provocative kind of girl, a bit of a love/hate kind of person. After their quick introductions it's back to the upsetting part, I wanted to show that the king would go to any length to keep himself in power, even the murder of children isn't too much for the mad king of ruin. I was going to have D'Lorau break down, but opted not to, because there's been enough sadness in this chapter without seeing a Miqo'te cry. But Y'Fran will have her show of weakness in a later chapter, but she will have someone to comfort her.. (Well I'm sure you can guess who).

Well as always I hope you liked reading this chapter, again I must apologise for it being late, life has a way of catching up to you..

Have a beautiful day everyone,

01L


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII – Preparing for a Date

After finishing her work Y'Fran left the hospital through one of the secondary exits hoping to avoid everyone, she was in no mood to speak to anyone after what she had seen today. As much as she wanted to tell everyone about Alstar, she couldn't bring herself to it.. _'Those poor boys.. I.. There must have been something we could have done surely'_ As much as the thoughts pained her at least she could find solace with Alstar.. _'Wait.. the sun is already setting.. I.. I'm going to be late' _Y'Fran picked up her pace as she headed towards her house, turning the corner a voice broke through her thoughts. "I hope you weren't trying to get away from me kitten" Y'Fran turned on her heels to see Rubie was stood by the wall in her usual relaxed posture. "No Rubie I wasn't trying to get away, it's just that I have to be somewhere tonight and after everything that's happened today.." Tears began to well in the Miqo'tes eyes "Oh going to see your lover eh?" Y'Fran was taken back for a moment by the Hyurs accusation "No.. Well yes, but that's not the point" "No your right the point is that you made a promise that you would tell me what happened, and who this lover is, remember?" "I promised?" "Okay, I'm glad you agree.. We can walk and talk and I tell you what I'll help you pick out a nice dress or something? That way you can tell me all about it without compromising your date" "Okay fine" Y'Fran began by telling Rubie of the events that had happened over the past few days, she told her about the attack, and about the man who had saved her, she spoke of his tent, and the inn room, the wine, the scars, the stories, the kiss.. She couldn't help herself, she wanted to tell the world of her hero, to let them know that she now had a protector, someone who cared for her.. Someone who loved her. The talking stopped until the pair walked into Y'Fran apartment, the door closed behind them. "What should I wear?.." "Y'Fran.. Go for a bath and I'll pick out some tasty numbers for you" "Really?" Rubie nodded as she began rummaging through Y'Fran's draws. Y'Fran went into her bathroom and turned the taps, hot water quickly began filling the tub. Y'Fran opened the door that sectioned off the two rooms and looked at Rubie with shocked horror "Rubie!.. That my smalls draw" Y'Fran exclaimed as Rubie pulled out some rather revealing lingerie. "Y'Fran!.. I never knew you had such naughty taste.. Oh wow there's more.. This is a cute camisole" "Rubie! Stop it, your so embarrassing" "Yep.. Oh, Y'Fran shouldn't you check on your bath.. Wouldn't want it overflowing or anything, leave your clothes to me" Y'Fran reluctantly left her bedroom for the bathroom, it was a good thing she had checked the bath as it was nearly full. The water's steam licked at the air as it formed visible waves. Y'Fran let out a sigh "It looks so good" She mumbled to herself as she undressed. The hot water caressed her whole body, soothing her muscles. The Miqo'te closed her eyes and held her nose as she pulled her head under the water, soaking her long blue hair so that she could wash it. Raising from the water she wiped her eyes and slowly opened them to find Rubie watching her from the doorway. "You have such a beautiful body you know?" "R.. Rubie" "Don't worry I'm not going to make a mental image of this or anything.." "You.. You can do that?" "Trust me.. If I could I would.. You need a hand with anything?" "N.." Before Y'Fran could reply Rubie was already washing her hair for her. "Y'know, I always thought it was your hair that attracted me.. But maybe it's just your all round beauty" "Rubie.." Y'Fran felt her cheeks blush slightly "Hmm, I think that'll do.. Now hurry up and get out the bath before you shrivel up like a prune"

Y'Fran walked back into her bedroom, a towel wrapped tightly around her body and another wrapped around her hair. "I think that one looks perfect" Said the Hyur as she pointed out a particularly short dress "Rubie your just saying that because it shows off skin" Giggled the Miqo'te "Exactly, it's perfect" "Rubie!" "Okay okay, keep that one for the second date then.. Wait, stop" Y'Fran looked over as she worked the hooks on her bra, Rubie had gotten up and walked over to her wardrobe, pulling out a long white robe with a red trim "How did I miss that.. This is beautiful, I never knew you were a wh.." Y'Fran quickly cut Rubie off before she could finish her sentence. "I'm not any more, now we are suposed to be finding a dress for my date not snooping around in my closet" "I wouldn't snoop kitten.. Oh I was thinking maybe these panties" "Rubie, your terrible.." Y'Fran spoke as she pulled a pair of panties up her legs struggling against the towel. "What about this one!" Rubie shouted as she pulled out a blue evening gown "I've not worn that in ages.. " Y'Fran said as Rubie pulled her into the dress. The Miqo'te spun herself in the dark blue evening gown, the dress resembled a bell, with it holding tight to her body at the top, but widening gradually at the bottom. "Very elegant kitten I like it, but your tail seems lost, I assume you brought it here, where not many have tails" Rubie was right Y'Fran's tail was tucked, or rather trapped, inside the dress, "Don't worry I can fix it, just give it to me" "Rubie is this just another attempt at seeing me in my small-clothes again?" "That and I want to fix your dress for you" "Okay" Y'Fran pulled herself out of the dress then handed it to Rubie, as she started her hair. It wasn't long before both were finished with their tasks at hand, Rubie looked at Y'Fran's hair trying to figure out what she had done and instead chose to simply smile and nod. Rubie however had quickly cut a hole in the fabric then sewed it back, then onto itself again, making a hole for her tail that wouldn't ruin the dress. Rubie had made it look like the dress had been made for a Miqo'te rather than being modified. "Rubie why are you working in the hospital, you should be in Ul'Dah, in the weavers guild" "I was kitten, but me and the guild master had a.. Well lets just say, a falling out, I'd prefer not to talk about it.. But anyway tonight is your night" Rubie watched as the Miqo'te put the dress on. "Y'Fran.. You.. You look gorgeous.. Now let's just hope it doesn't rain or something" "Rubie.. Don't joke about something like that" "Sorry.. Well let's get going" The two left the house heading for the noble district. _'I hope I'm not too late, I mean there's fashionably late.. And then there is just plain late..' _

Rubie had accompanied Y'Fran to the estate's main gate, before leaving her friend to enter on her own, two Highlanders stood guard, both with lances by their sides. "Excuse me ma'am but if you wouldn't mind moving on, this is private property" The guard on the left spoke. "Y.. Yes I understand that.. That this is the Silverbane estate?" "Yes, it is, but unless you have permission you cannot enter" "Permission in the form of a signet coin?" Stated Y'Fran. The guards turned and looked at each other, then turned to the Miqo'te. "Okay miss, if you wouldn't mind showing us" The guard on the right spoke this time. "Of course" Y'Fran fumbled around in the small handbag she had brought with her until she let out a relieved sigh. "Found it" She then proceeded to hand the token to the guards "The Dragon's Honour.. Then your an honoured guest of master Alstar" The one guard spoke as he turned to the second "Sorry ma'am but you can't be too careful, especially when the masters of the estate can have us sent to clean the dungeons with a click of his fingers" "Oh, I completely understand.." Began Y'Fran as the guards opened the gates for her. Y'Fran looked into the grounds, there were flower gardens, stone paths, and in the distance was the house, a grand building. ".. But if you could point me in the right direction that would be much appreciated" "Of course, if you follow that path up then around you should be able to see the path that leads right up to the house" "Thank you" "Of course ma'am" Y'Fran started towards the house, the guards closing the gates behind her. She had pulled a fur coat over her dress, both to cover herself and to keep her warm, as she arrived at the door another guard waited. "Can I have your name m'lady?" "Oh, can I ask why? I have presented the coin to the guards at the gate, I was not told of having to do anything else" "'Tis to check your name is on the visitor list, and also, to announce you, if I find your name is in fact on the list" "Oh, Y'Fran Orho" "Ye.. Ye.. Ye.. Ah here we are Y'Fran Orho.. perfect, go on in milady" The man turned and opened the large wooden door. The door opened into a massive reception room, chairs, tables, cabinets and colourful livery covered the majority of the room, Y'Fran looked around, off in the distance she could see an elderly lady dressed in fine clothes, before Y'Fran could open her mouth a booming voice filled the room echoing through the house "Announcing her lady, Fran Orho of the Yah clan, the Jaguars" Y'Fran was shocked at how versed the man was in his knowledge of the Miqo'te clans as he stated her name then her clan and then the clans translation, just like she would have been introduced in the presence of another clan's Nunh.

* * *

Here is that extra chapter I told you all about yesterday..

Well, there's our first dose of Rubie's antics, I did warn you! I will let you in on a little secret, Rubie is in fact inspired by a character from another game.. Guess if you can!? I'll be revealing just who this inspiration is in a few chapters, but I'll drop a hint or two in a couple of chapters before then.. Just in case y'all are struggling.. Right back on topic; This chapter is a break chapter where not much happens, except the building of Fran/Rubie's relationship. It was a fun chapter to write, even if it did take me ages (If I recall correctly this chapter took me nearly twice as long as normal). Rubie's fault mostly, had to get her character right and I actually made four different chapter 12's, each one had her acting differently, but in the end, for better or worse, this one won. In one of the others I had her take one of the gate guards home with her.. Yeah that was fun to write.. But if I'd have done that then it would've had to have had ramifications in a later chapter, so I opted to get Rubie out of there before she met one of the men in uniform.. But all around this chapter was a bit of fun, and I hope you liked reading it!

But yes, that time has come where we part ways once again.. I have a very busy week, coming up so I'm a little unsure if I'll be able to upload a chapter next week, but we will have to see how everything goes..

As always, have a successful day everyone!

01L

P.S  
I would like to thank you all for reading my story, it just hit 200views so I'm overjoyed! Thank you all! Hip Hip Hurrah! Hip Hip Hurrah! Hip Hip Hurrah!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII – Mum's the Word

Alstar walked towards the main entrance to the house upon hearing the announcement, to his surprise he wasn't the first to meet Y'Fran, instead seeming to be the fourth. Y'Fran had been greeted firstly by one of the servants who had offered to take her coat, second was a man holding a silver platter with four drinks precariously balancing upon it. The man had offered her a selection of drinks, Y'Fran simply passed on the offer. The third and current was a small Hyur girl dressed in fine clothes. Alstar noticed his sister Lilia as he walked into the reception room, Lilia had taken no time to start interrogating the new visitor, as Alstar approached he came into ear shot of the conversation. "..ther invited you here did he?" "Yes, if your brother is in fact Alstar?" "Of course he is, but I'm the one asking the.." Lilia quieted herself as she noticed Alstar approaching "Ah brother I was just welcoming your guest" "Of cour.." Alstar started only to be cut off by another voice "Lilia we all know that you are unable to control yourself when it comes to new people, but I would ask you to at least try, now is this the dear Miqo'te that my son has been telling me about?.. Come here child.." Y'Fran looked over towards the older woman who smiled as she moved closer to her ".. Ah you are just as beautiful as he told me, both in person and in his letters, you see my boy has had his eye on you for sometime now" "H.. He has?" Y'Fran felt her cheeks warm "Oh yes, he seemed to talk more about you than himself, which is why I feel as though I have known you for an age" Y'Fran let out a little giggle as she looked over to Alstar, who stood blushing with embarrassment that his mother was divulging such secrets "Mother.. Wasn't there something you were doing?" "Yes yes, but that can wait Alstar.. Why don't you go and help set the table or do something productive at least, while I get to know your guest a little better" His mother's voice was soft and gentle, but every word that was spoken seemed to have an underline sense of power over her children. The woman made sure that only appropriate words were said, seeming very wise in her age. Alstar's mother was at least in her late fifth-ties, or even, mid sixties, her hair was silver and wispy, and she had lost some of her height looking more a Midlander than a Highlander. It was only her grey hair and shrunken frame that gave her age away as no wrinkles or blemishes took hold on her face. "I.. Of course mother.." Alstar replied as he looked over to Y'Fran ".. I'll be expecting her company later though" The old woman glared at her son as he spoke "Hmm did you say something.. Boy?" Alstar was taken back a moment but regained himself as he headed back the way he came. _'Don't go scaring her off mother' _The lady approached Y'Fran and examined her carefully. "Hmm.. Yes" Y'Fran watched as the lady walked around her mumbling quietly that she couldn't hear.

"Come, this way child" the elder lady stated as she began up the stairs. Y'Fran, still confused about what was going on, had to quicken her pace to catch up with her. "You do take your time dear" Y'Fran reached the top of the stairs to find the lady stood waiting for her "S.. Sorry, I wouldn't expect such pace from such a refined lady like yourself" Y'Fran bowed apologetically to the Alstar's mother, who began laughing "No need for that child, lift your head" Y'Fran did as she was told and looked up to find the lady stood in front of her "Seeing as you are being so formal child I should really act in kind should I not?" Y'Fran was taken back by the question, unsure if she had unknowingly insulted the lady. "Lady Mitsune Silverbane" The woman spoke as she bowed to Y'Fran "A pleasure to meet you child" "T.. The pleasure is all mine madam" "Formalities aside, you can now relax child, let us talk in the library" "Lead the way Miss Silverbane" "Enough child, you can call me by my forename" "O.. Of course lady Mitsune.. it is a lovely house that you have" "Yes, it is a very grand house, but sometimes with so many rooms it becomes.. Somewhat.. Lonely.. Here we are" Mitsune opened two large wooden doors as though they were made of paper, the hinges screeched as the doors moved to the old woman's force. The room was curved and along the far wall a massive piece of stained glass filtered a spectrum of colours over everything within the room. Along the other three walls were giant bookcases full of all kinds of tomes, texts and complete volumes. Walking into the room Y'Fran noticed a cosy fireplace with a small table just in front of it, the bookcase seemed to go around the fireplace rather than stop, it was as though every ilm of the wall had a book pressed against it. By the time Y'Fran had stopped admiring the room Mitsune had pulled two chairs close to the fire "Come child.. Sit.. Talk with me" "Yes ma'am, might I say, this is a beautiful room, it must have taken your family generations to gather all these texts" Y'Fran spoke as she relaxed into the comfy chair. "Oh, these? No, but a few months dear" "Months?!.." "Yes, most of them came with the house" "Came with the house?.. So this isn't your family home?" "Yes child it is, but before Alstar became part of the Ala Mhigan army and his brother's skills in the markets had been realised we hardly had enough money to put food on the table.. But after two years Alstar was promoted and given the house, which he so kindly gave to his family.. And over the course of a few months his brother Alzien had brought the majority of it's contents, mostly from his contacts in the markets around Aldenard" "Alstar has a brother?" "Yes, they somewhat fail to get along so I'm not surprised he hasn't told you of him.. Now tell me about yourself" "Well, I've been living in Ala Mhigo for about two years now.."

Y'Fran and Mitsune spent a good hour and a half inside the library, Mitsune spoke about their family, Y'Fran obviously being more interested in the parts about Alstar, but listened intently to each of the lady's stories. Y'Fran on the other hand spoke about herself, her job and, rather timidly, about her attraction to Alstar. "Well I'm glad that I have had the chance to meet you Y'Fran.. I'm sure you will make my boy happy" "I.. I will try my best miss Mitsune.." "Don't be scared to put him in his place either.. Remember it is us women that keep both, heads and the world turning" Y'Fran and Mitsune both laughed at the woman's joke before heading out of the double doors. Y'Fran felt much more relaxed around the older lady than before, and Mitsune smiled happily as she walked ahead at her own pace, knowing that this young Miqo'te was a perfect match for her son. "Are you hungry Y'Fran?" Mitsune asked as the pair made their way down the large staircase, well the Hyurian lady was already at the bottom while Y'Fran was still only half way down. "Oh no, I.. I'm fine" "Don't be silly child, if you are hungry then you are more than welcome to join us at the table" "I'd rather not be any trouble" "No trouble at all my lady" Alstar's voice rang through the air, quickly averting the Miqo'tes attention. "Are you sure?" "He's quite sure or he wouldn't have said, so will you be joining us?" "If it isn't any trouble then I would love to" "Then it is settled, please set another place on the table" Spoke the lady to a servant who was walking past, the man nodded and replied with a simple "Yes ma'am" before leaving towards what Y'Fran presumed to be the dinning room. "I will leave you two young love birds in peace, dinner will be served within the hour, so don't go getting the young lady lost.. Alstar" "Yes mother" "I'm sure all I will have to do is follow the lovely aroma of food.. If I get lost of course" "Oh of course child" The woman smiled to Y'Fran before heading in the same direction as the servant had just a moment before. "I hope mother didn't bore you too much" "No, no, she told me some very interesting stories about you" "Oh really?" "Yes, like how you used to enjoy an evening of skinny dipping and how you used to try flirting with all the girls higher ranked than you and.." "Okay okay I believe you, if you could keep those tales to yourself I would appreciate it" "Well, maybe I will.. If you kiss me" Y'Fran couldn't believe what she heard herself say, but before she could recompose herself Alstar's lips were already pressed against her own.

* * *

Aye it's late.. Again.. Sorry. Life has taken over alot lately, I just passed my driving test (Oh god, they're trusting me on the road.. That's it.. The world is doomed). And have my birthday coming up soon.. So yay!.. So I will probably upload another chapter in a week, maybe two, if my life calms down for afew days..

Soooo, chapter.. 13! Yes chapter 13! It's really there to introduce some of Alstar's family.. Mainly his mother Mitsune, but also his little sister Lilia, and a mention of his brother Alzien. Well Mitsune, how do I describe Mitsune.. Well she's a mother.. Everyone knows that mothers love to embarrass their children. As for Alstar's antics.. Hey, everyone's young at some point.. You will be seeing more of Lilia shortly..

As always I hope you enjoyed the read, and I wish you a Joy-filled day of merry-making!

01L


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV – A Moonlight Gift

The kiss had taken her by surprise but Y'Fran quickly began pushing back against Alstar, her lips felt Alstar's pull away, biting her lower lip she slowly opened her eyes to lock with his own. "You've had your kiss, now you need to keep your end of the bargain" "Of course I.." Y'Fran stopped to watch Alstar as his eye's roamed over her. "Your dress is beautiful, that or your making it look good.. I haven't decided which one it is yet.. But where did you find something with a tail hole in Ala Mhigo?" Y'Fran giggled as Alstar continued to admire her choice of clothing "Why thank you.. A friend sorted it out for me.." Y'Fran said as she took a step back. ".. Would you like a spin?" Alstar smiled "Well seeing as you offered" The Miqo'te spun herself, the dress lifting ever so slightly as it followed the movements of it's wearer. "So.. Have you decided yet?" "Yes.. Although dresses beauty is matched by the wearer, I believe that you are in fact making it look so good" Y'Fran blushed at the compliment. Alstar gently takes her hand is his own "Shall I show you the house?" "Oh, yes please. It's a beautiful building, how many rooms are there?" "Bedrooms, well there's mine, mothers, Lilia's.." The list continued as the two figures moved around the house, their voices filling empty rooms. ".. So there's about eighteen bedrooms, but most of them are on the top floors" "Is it not weird having a kitchen on the second floor?" "You'll get used to it" "How will I?" "Well, you can stay here of course" "What do you mean 'stay here'?" Alstar hesitated for a moment as he planned what he was going to say. "Well I'd like to continue to see you" "And I, you, Alstar" "Which would mean you spending time here more likely, therefore you'd get used to everything" "Oh I see" "Why what did you think I meant?" "Well I thought you were going to say something crazy like would I move in here with you" Alstar let out a little laugh, "I still can if you'd like?" Y'Fran let out a small giggle in reply to Alstar's jest. "So, do I get to see your room?.. Or is it not as tidy as your tent back at camp?" "I'll have you know my room is spotless, wherever it may be" "Oh yeah?.. Show me" Alstar lead Y'Fran up another flight of stairs then stopped in-front of a door. "Here we are.. My room" Alstar opened the door, revealing a large plain room, a large bed in the corner, two bookcases against the far wall, a chest at the foot of his bed, a desk in-front of a large window that let in moonlight. Y'Fran walked in behind Alstar, who turned and closed the door behind them "I have something for you" Alstar spoke as he walked over to his desk, picking up a box. "Y.. You have something.. For me?" Alstar didn't reply and instead handed her the gift. Y'Fran untied the small bow that kept the box closed. "Alstar.. It's beautiful.. I.." "I told you I would have to get you one" "But I can't accept it.. It must have costed you a small fortune" The box held a shiny silver collar decorated with red and blue gems. "Your eyes inspired the colours.. And.. Well.. My name inspired the colour of the setting" "Al.. Alstar.. I.. I couldn't" "Couldn't what? Accept this small token?" "Small?! How can you call that small, those gems alone are probably my yearly pay from the hospital" "Just turn around so I can put it on you already" "B.." "No buts" Y'Fran looked up at Alstar with a sorry expression "Surely it should be me buying you a gift and not the other way around" "Why?" Questioned Alstar as his hand moved to caress her cheek. "Well you.." Y'Fran stopped as his hand touched her skin. ".. You saved me" "That may be, but I believe it was you that has saved me.. The meeting I was going to.. It.. It.." Alstar zoned out as anger filled his words. "The monks?" Y'Fran whispered. Alstar's fists clenched as the word was spoken, it took him a few seconds before he could speak. "Yes.. The monks" "Alstar.. What happened?" "I.. The meeting turned out to be.. Well.. The captains were ordered to attack.. No.. Slaughter the monks in the temple of Rhalgr.. By the king.. He ordered the Ala Mhigan Military Divisions to wipe them all out.. I.. I missed the meeting because of you.. So you saved me.. I wouldn't have been able to fight the monks.. I would've turned on my comrades without a second thought.. I too, would've been killed.. So.. You, Y'Fran.. Saved my life.." Tears slipped down the Hyur's cheeks, at some point during his explanation he had fallen to his knees. Y'Fran lowered herself next to him and kissed his cheek "Then we are even hmm?" Alstar felt the Miqo'tes words warm his heart. "Even?" "Aye, you saved me and I saved you.. So we are even" "No.. I shall forever be in your debt.. But if you could accept the necklace as a start" "I.." Y'Fran stopped as Alstar held the gift up towards her. ".. Would you mind?" "Mind what?" Alstar asked as he looked up to see Y'Fran's backside in his face. "Putting it on me of course" "So you accept my gift?" "Y.. Yes Alstar" The Hyur stood up and gently wrapped the collar around Y'Fran's neck. "It really is beautiful.. Thank you" "Nothing in this world could be as beautiful as you Y'Fran" The Miqo'te felt her cheeks warm up as Alstar slowly begins to turn her around. "Alstar.." "Yes?" "I'm sorry about the monks" "Don't be, there was nothing you could do" "But there were two that came to the hospital.." Y'Fran cut off as the memory forced her own eyes to well up. "What happened?" "Men came.. Kingsmen.. They.. They killed them.. They were just boys.. Defenceless little boys.." "Y'Fran.." Alstar started only to be stopped as Y'Fran fell against him crying. Y'Fran felt his arms wrap around her as she sobbed against his chest.

The moonlight added a silvery glow to everything within the room, including the two silhouettes locked in an embrace in the middle of the floor. Alstar held Y'Fran tightly as she wept into his chest, slowly rocking the Miqo'te from side to side in an attempt at calming her. Y'Fran let her head fall against Alstar's chest, his soft sheepskin top welcomed her, his warmth radiating through the thin fabric. Alstar slowly lifted the Miqo'tes head so that the two looked at each other. "Don't cry.." The man cooed in her ear. "I.. I'm.. Sorry.. It's just.. We.. We are supposed to.. To help people.." "I know.. But we can't save everyone" "I.. I could have" "Y'Fran don't blame yourself.. It wasn't your fault" Alstar cooed once more "They're in a better place now" He reassured as the Miqo'tes tears slowed. "You think?" "I bet they're sharing a meal with Rhalgr himself, right about now" Y'Fran's tears stopped as she looked up at Alstar. "Could you hold me a little longer" She whispered. "Of course.. If we can move somewhere a little more comfortable" Y'Fran nodded against Alstar's chest. Lifting Y'Fran in his arms Alstar walks over to his bed, where he lays the girl down then lays next to her. The two remained in silence as they laid in Alstar's bed cuddled together, Alstar softly stroking Y'Fran's cheek. "It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Alstar broke the silence, as the Miqo'te turned her gaze to him. "Yes.. It is" Y'Fran replied, her eyes lighting up with every blink, capturing Alstar's own gaze. "Have I told you just how astonishing your eyes are?" "N.. No" Y'Fran answered as her cheeks brightened "Well then my dear Y'Fran, I could stare into your eyes for an eternity.. I would walk any distance for you, even navigate my way through the void.. I would guard you with my life.. My soul.. My strength.. I give you.. If you would have it.. My very heart" Y'Fran froze as the words reached her ears. "Alstar.. You have already.. Stolen.. W.. When I first saw you.. You stole my heart.. But there is no need to steal.. Something that is freely given.. I.. I.." "Y'Fran.." ".. Guard my heart well.. Alstar Silverbane.. And I shall do the same for yours" Y'Fran pulled herself up Alstar's body, softly placing her lips against his own. Alstar let his hands slide down the Miqo'tes back feeling her body move to his touch. As his hand found it's way down her back she could do little to stop her body reacting, her back slowly arched as his hand went lower, lower.. And lower, until his hands stopped at a familiar place. The two lips parted just enough so when Alstar squeezed her rear she could let out a quiet moan. Y'Fran blushed as the sound escaped her mouth, quickly re-engaging the kiss to stop any further noises slipping out. Alstar felt Y'Fran's hands wonder up the bottom of his shirt, her tail flicking all over the place. Just as the kiss deepened, a knock came from behind the door. "Master Alstar.. Lady Y'Fran, your presence is requested in the dinning room" A voice spoke out. The pair pulled away from each other, both blushing, Y'Fran more so than Alstar. "We'll be there in a moment" Alstar replied "Very well sir" The voice returned, followed with the sound of footsteps fading away. The Miqo'tes nose twitched, then sniffed as her stomach growled. "Something smells good" "Have you not eaten since this morning?" "Hmm.." Y'Fran thought _'Here.. No.. Home, Rubie.. No.. Work.. No.. Joseph.. Yes.. How long ago was that?.. This morning?.. Early afternoon?' _ " Well I had something awhile ago.. But I guess I forgot to eat" "And you were going to leave without eating?" "Y.. N.. No?" Alstar let out a small laugh as he patted Y'Fran's head. "Good girl" "I'm rather fussy when it comes to food.. Just warning you" "Well I'm sure there will be something you'll like on the dinner table.. I mean there will be fish" "Oh.. And what cat doesn't like fish?" The two laughed as they left the room, hand in hand.

* * *

Ah there you are, I see that you're still with me.. And I hope you are enjoying the story even more as it continues, there are another three chapters to round up Alstar's family, then we'll get to see some action. (That's all I'm saying, but surely some of you are thinking; 'wow everything's going smoothly' 'everyone seems to be happy, somewhat' 'and everyone lives happily ever after'. No.. We still have another sixty-one chapters yet.. So don't think that everyone is getting off quite so lucky.)

I'd also like to thank my first follower for, well what else, following my story. I'm glad that you're liking my story enough to do so :)

Yes, there was a mention of a Alstar getting Y'Fran a collar and I thought that I would insert that now, seeing as it felt like the right time to do it. But yeah there isn't much I have to say about this chapter.. Yes I did have another scenario where they went a little further before the knock.. But it was also an embarrassing intrusion, so I thought I would leave it out and just go with what I got.. Yeah there's a bit of lovey-dovey talk.. Yes there will be more 'romantic' words exchanged between our new lovers.. I guess there is both of their crying sessions, both of them needed a good cry, lets be honest everyone feels better after a good cry..  
"Crying is just your body's way of washing away the sadness held within"

As always I wish you all a magic day filled with happiness.. Oh and Happy All Saints' Wake to you all, hope everyone gets enough cookies for the Chocobo barding :3

01L


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV – A Banquet fit for a King

The dinning room was just as grand as each of the other rooms Y'Fran had visited, the room must have been situated at the end of the house as a single large pane of glass covered the whole of the far wall. There were four doors leading into the room, one which Y'Fran had walked through, the second must lead from the kitchen, the third from the servant's quarters, and the final door seemed a mystery. The room was mostly dominated by a large table which stood in the centre of the room, Y'Fran, curious of the timber, ran her hand along the table's smooth surface, it had been lacquered but she could still feel the Twelveswood through it, who could forget such beautiful craftsmanship? On the table were a variety of plates, dishes, bowls, knives, forks, spoons and glasses all of which looked to be made from only the highest quality materials. The table was laid out perfectly, all pieces of cutlery had it's place, from dessert spoons right up to the carving knife, each had it's place on the table. "Alstar.." Y'Fran started to whisper "Yes" ".. Is this laid out for me?" "Well it looks like mother has gotten out one of her favourite sets, so it is a possibility" Alstar replied as he pulled out a seat "You can sit here if you'd like?" "Where will you be seated?" Y'Fran asked quickly "Don't worry.. I'll be right next to you" Relived Y'Fran took her place at the table, Alstar tucked her chair in slightly before sitting in his place. "You'll be fine" "Wh.." "Ah.. You are in my se.." Lilia's voice cut in, only to be interrupted by her mothers "Lilia, what did I tell you before?" ".. Yes mother" "Good girl, now why don't you sit over here, you'll be the first to get the gravy" "Oh.. Okay!" The young Hyur quickly scampered to her new seat. "Now that you all have your seats, I will tell them to come through" The old lady walked out of the room again. "Alstar, is anyone else eating? Or is it just the four of us?" "Oh.. all the staff will be joining us shortly" "The staff?" Before Alstar could reply Lilia had already began speaking, in her usual offensive tone "Yeah, why doesn't everyone in your house eat together?" Y'Fran looked over to Alstar's younger sister "I.. I don't live in anything nearly as grand as this house.." "So you don't have any servants?" "No" Y'Fran replied bluntly, knowing full well that Miqo'tes were usually taken as servants and maids for the more prestige members of the city. "So you live in one of those pla.." "Enough Lilia" Alstar's own tone having a tinge of anger. "Hello master Alstar, it's good to see you well sir" A Hyur spoke as he sat himself down next to Alstar. "Yes you too Kal" "Ah, mistress may I have this seat" Another servant spoke, her question aimed at Lilia, who nodded. Just like Alstar said, the next few minutes saw people coming into the room from the variety of doors each of them finding their place. The seats at the table quickly filled, only a few remained empty, a seat at the top of the table and about ten scattered around probably for those who were standing and serving wine. A moment passed, while a small group came out from the kitchen carrying large platters of foodstuffs. The food was placed in the middle of the table so that everyone could get to it, there was a variety of fish, meats, vegetables, fruits, sauces, pastries, bread, all the different types of food you could dream of were placed next to each other.

At some point Mitsune had entered the room and was now sat at the head of the table, looking across at everyone, each of them bowed their head slightly when her gaze caught them. Y'Fran followed suit and bowed when their eyes met, once everyone fell silent the lady spoke "We thank the twelve for the food in-front of us, and hope that the souls of the creatures can find peace in your embrace.." Everyone raised their heads and began to place food on their plates. ".. Enjoy your meals" Mitsune finished by taking a small sip of her wine, before smiling at Y'Fran. The Miqo'te struggled to reach the food and had only picked from the platters closest to her, she wanted to try some of the fish but couldn't reach without getting out of her seat. "Would you like me to get you something miss?" Came a voice from her side, it was one of the servants that had found his seat next to the Miqo'te "Uh.. Yes please, if you could get me some of that lovely looking cod, oh, oh and some of that.." Y'Fran stopped and took in a deep calming breath before continuing ".. bluebell.. please" The man next to her laughed "Can you see the bluebell salmon from your seat?" "No, but I can smell it" "Well I'm impressed miss, you know your fish" The man leant over and grabbed two dishes each one holding what she had asked for. "Thank you sir" Y'Fran took as much fish as she wanted from the dishes and then the man placed them back into the centre. "You are more than welcome" The dinning room had quickly filled with chatter, servant spoke with chief, the lady of the house spoke with the maids, it was as though everyone was equal within the house. The Silverbane family obviously had the utmost respect for those in service to them, and in return the staff respected their masters. Y'Fran smiled as she lifted a fork to get some of the lovely fish on her plate, only to have Alstar clear his throat. "Ahem.." "Yes Alstar?" Y'Fran looked to her left only to see Alstar tapping a fork with his finger. "What in the name of the twelve are you doing Alstar?" "The fork" The man replied. Y'Fran looked at the fork she was using and then back to Alstar with a confused expression. "I think he's trying to tell you that you are using the wrong fork" The man to her other side whispered. "Oh.. Um.. Which one should I be using?" Y'Fran asked, slightly embarrassed that she had to. "This one" The man pointed to the left most fork and smiled. "Thank you" "My pleasure miss" "Hey! Cat-lady.. Pass me some of that meat over there!" Lilia's voice cut through everyone else's "Lilia! Watch your tongue!" "No, it's okay.." Y'Fran cut in before Mitsune could say any more then stood up then took a plate of meat over to Alstar's sister "Would you like me to slice it for you my dear? Or are you big enough to do that yourself?" Y'Fran spoke calmly. Lilia was taken back for a moment, unsure of the Miqo'tes words, she then relaxed as Y'Fran let out a little chuckle. "Lilia, I would hope that we can be friends" "Friends?" "Uh-huh" The Miqo'te speaks as she places the plate of meat in-front of her. Lilia quietly mumbles a 'thank you' with her head bowed. The table chatter resumes, as if they had all stopped to listen to the two girls conversation, Y'Fran while returning to her seat trades a smile with Mitsune. "You handled that well" Alstar said as Y'Fran approaches her seat "Well I thought, if I treat her like an adult she'll act like it with me.. I wasn't too mean or rude was I?.." "No, no, you did great" Alstar spoke as his hand stroked her cheek.

It was another hour or so before the meal was finished, everyone had left the room so that the maids could clean everything, Alstar and Y'Fran headed for the stairs ready to continue their walk around the house. Upon getting half way up the staircase the two stop to listen to a voice ring out from the ground floor "Y'Fran, how are you getting home tonight?!" Mitsune shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "I'll walk" "What was that dear?!" "She said she'll walk!" "Alstar, don't be so stupid I will not allow it, and more fool you for suggesting such a thing!" "I didn't suggest it!" Alstar shouted back to his mother as the pair walked back down the stairs. "It's okay, I'll be fine" Y'Fran started "Oh dear, don't be silly, I can arrange a carriage for you if you'd like?" "I.. Uh.. You don't need to do that, I.. I'll be fine.. Don't go out of your way for me" Y'Fran stumbled over her words as Mitsune's eyes gazed at her. "Or.. she could stay.." Stated Lilia as she walked into the conversation from another room ".. I'm sure brother won't mind giving up his bed and staying in a spare room, and I'm sure I've got something that she can wear tomorrow and for bed. Think about it that way everyone wins, Mother is happy because she knows that she is safe, Brother is happy because his girlfriend is staying over, and Y'Fran is happy because she's not troubling anyone" _'Girlfriend!?' _Y'Fran screamed in her head. "And what about you Lilia?.." "What about me mother?" "You did just say that everyone wins.. So how exactly do you win?" Questioned Mitsune. "Because I have a 'friend' staying over.. Now come on lets go find you some things to wear.. I mean I don't know about the tail, but that comes off right? Like it's part of the dress yeah?" Questioned Lilia as she pulled Y'Fran back up the stairs. "Well I guess nobody actually has a choice in the matter then mother" "It seems like it, but maybe it will be a good thing, it'll give your sister a chance to get to know this one" "Mother you say it as though I've had many girls stay over" "Alstar do you think me a fool?" "No, but I don't understand what you meant by it" "Well the last girl you had didn't go very well.. But, I will admit.. I do like Y'Fran, which is why I'm giving her this chance, now you better go and make your room fit for a queen" Alstar nodded and headed back up the stairs to his room. It had taken nearly an hour before Lilia found some clothes for Y'Fran "These will be okay right?" "They are perfect" "Good, so you can borrow these okay? But you'll have to bring them back soon." "I promise Lilia" "I still can't believe that it's stuck to you.." "Well it is a tail after all" "But doesn't it get annoying when is swooshes from side to side like that?" "Like what?" "Like it's doing now" "Oh.. Well I don't really feel it, I guess you just get used to having one after a while" "And your ears, can you eavesdrop on people malms away?" "No Lilia, I wouldn't say malms away, but yes I do have good hearing, I can hear what people are saying from a good distance, better than those little ears on the side of your head" Y'Fran spoke as she poked Lilia's small ears. "Well.." "Hmm?" "I'm too tired to think of a comeback" "Okay, we'll talk more tomorrow okay Lilia?" "Yeah, good night Y'Fran" "Sweet dreams Lilia" Y'Fran quietly left the room then quickly headed down the hall to Alstar's room, hoping she could catch him before he left. Bursting through the door to the room only to find it empty, Alstar had left a while ago, with a sigh she closed the door behind her, then slipped out of her dress. A yawn escaping her as she put on the night-clothes Lilia had given her, Alstar had left a fire shard on his desk which illuminated the room with a reddish light. Y'Fran smiled as she thought about her 'boyfriend', as Lilia had previously put it. Upon walking towards the bed, a note catches the Miqo'tes attention. Picking it up from the desk then heading back for the bed, once under the warm covers of Alstar's bed, again, Y'Fran carefully prying the note open:

To my dear Y'Fran,

If you are reading this note then I have already left for one of the spare rooms, I know that you would love nothing more than me to be with you. But I must have rest, you see I will, unfortunately, be returning to my camp tomorrow. But I wanted you to know that I am thinking of you my dear sweet Miqo'te. I heard mother speaking of your necklace and how it suited you, I'm happy that she likes you. I even think Lilia has taken to you too, which is rare. She never normally accepts new people so quickly, I do apologise if she offended you somehow during your visit. Most of all I hope that you have had a lovely evening, because you have made mine perfect. Thank you.

With love,

Alstar.

Y'Fran smiled to herself as she read the note, while snuggled up in Alstar's covers, his scent filled her lungs and she loved it. Taking in breath after breath before falling asleep, holding the note close to her chest.

* * *

Can I firstly apologise for keeping you waiting, but unfortunately I have been working a ridiculous number of hours this past month (I believe I averaged at 60-something per week... Yeah around the 240 mark.. Which means I spent a total of ten days, of my life, wasted, in work..). Couple that with the fact that I got drawn into the SAO anime.. Yeah I've been absently pushing my stories to the back of my mind.. It was only that I had an alarm pop up the other day that reminded me I still had a story to continue. Soooo, yeah.. I now have a cross-over story stuck in my head. SAO/FFXIV.. I don't know how well or if it would work but I'm going to put it into planning, maybe when I come closer to the end of this story.. Or if I get writer's block.. Which I'm sure will happen soon.. Again, you have my deepest apologies.. To try and make it up to you I will post a second chapter upon finishing this A/N.

Is it just me or do these chapters seem to be getting longer and longer.. Maybe I'll have to work on that. But anywhoo, I hope you all enjoyed this (long-awaited, and I apologise again) chapter. I don't really have much to say about this chapter in all honesty, I'm not sure if that is because I'm exhausted after my 12hour shift today or.. Nah it's probably just that.. But yeah, this chapter has a focus on Lilia, as I'm sure you lovely people noticed.. But that's about it.. Heh.. Wow, what a crap summery.. (p..q) - Sad face..

Now hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter..

As always, have a splendid day!

01L


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI – Family Meeting

The sun began it's ascent over the realm lighting the world once more, Y'Fran awoke to the sound of Lilia's voice. "Y'Fran are you not awake yet?" she asked as she banged on the door. Y'Fran sat up in the bed rubbing the sleep free from her eyes, "I will be out shortly Lilia" "Okay good, your awake. I was worried I was going to have to stay out here all day.. I had a cat once that used to sleep nearly the whole day, can you sleep a whole day?" Y'Fran by this point was stretching, her body bending, this time though she had made sure she was fully clothed before venturing out of the warm bed. "Well I could sleep for a whole day if I wanted, but it would be a terrible thing.. To waste a whole day on sleeping, maybe just until mid-afternoon" Y'Fran heard the girl giggle to her comments from behind the door. "Okay well I will see you at breakfast Y'Fran" "And I you Lilia" At that response the sound that followed was of footsteps slowly fading away as the girl walked down the stairs. Y'Fran now turned her attention to the clothes that she had borrowed from Lilia the last night. _'Hmm, these are going to be a pain for my tail.. Maybe I should have asked if I could cut a hole in them.. Thank goodness that she decided not to go with that dress though.. I'd have been flashing my panties to everyone behind me for the day.. Ay-yi-yi..' _Y'Fran sighed as she pulled her night-clothes off, trading them for the second outfit she had to borrow from Lilia. A sleeveless top and shorts that fitted her well, the only problem was that her tail had to slide through one of the leg holes too. Y'Fran hastened her pace as she remembered the contents of the note she had read before going to sleep. The Miqo'te was fast enough to reach the dinning room just a few moments after Lilia. Alstar was sat in his seat at the table, a book in his hand and a plate of food at his side which he seemed to be picking at rather than eating. Y'Fran put a finger to her lips, notifying Lilia not to make a sound and then quietly crept up behind Alstar's chair. "Boo!" Shouted the Miqo'te, only to be shocked herself. Alstar didn't even react to the scare. He had known that Y'Fran was there as soon as she had entered the room. He'd seen her reflection in his silver cup, he'd noticed a change in his sisters expression, but the one thing that really gave her away was how quiet she was, nobody in the house was that quiet at moving around. Y'Fran pouted as Alstar let out a laugh, "Nice try Y'Fran, but next time maybe you should plan with my sister prior.. Her eyes lit up when she saw you" "No they didn't!" Retorted Lilia as Y'Fran leant over Alstar's chair and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "So your leaving again?" Whispered Y'Fran in his ear. "What your leaving so soon? But you only just got here" _'How did she hear that from all the way over here.. I didn't know Hyur's had that good of hearing'_ "Yes I will be leaving later today, I can't be expected to shirk my duties for too long now can I?" Alstar spoke to both girls. "But what about spending time with me and mother?" A silence began to creep over the room until another person entered. "Lilia, your brother is a soldier, it's all he knows" "Mother.. I didn't see you come in" "Miss Silverba.. I mean Mitsune, even I didn't hear you come in" "Well I might be old, but I know every squeaky floorboard in this house.. Like the back of my hand" The whole table burst out laughing together at Mitsune's remark. The lady then sat herself at the table, as did Y'Fran. It seemed that the family ate each meal together, even though this time it was just the four of them. "Where is everyone else?" Y'Fran asked quietly. "Oh the staff eat when they arrive or when they wake" Answered Mitsune. "Oh, so it is only the night-meal that everyone shares?" "Yes, everyone's too busy during the day to stop and eat a whole meal, just look at last night, we were in here for nearly two hours" This time Lilia had answered. "Hmm, I see" "Mother.. I assume you heard that I a.." "Leaving today? Yes, I did hear" "I know it has only been a short time.." "Alstar, you do not need to explain yourself to me, I know you miss us as much as we miss you.. Boy" Mitsune's voice held a hint of sadness, but it was quickly cut out. "Yes.. Something that our new friend is going to have to get used to.." "Huh?" Y'Fran swallowed the dodo meat she was eating and tilted her head. "Nothing my hungry little kitty" Y'Fran felt her cheeks warm to Alstar's comment. Once the meal was finished everyone got out of their seats and headed into the reception room. "Me and Lilia are heading into the market, there are some things that I have to sort out for Alzien" Mitsune spoke as she and Lilia headed towards the door. "Hmph, what errand does he have you running on now mother?" Questioned Alstar bluntly. "See you later Y'Fran.. Maybe" Lilia shouted as she rushed ahead of her mother. "Nothing too strenuous.. Don't worry" Mitsune spoke as she closed the door behind her and Lilia, leaving Alstar and Y'Fran alone. "Would you like to see the gardens?" "Yes please" The pair chatted as they left the confines of the house and had entered the garden before any serious words were spoken.

The two found a large tree to relax under, Y'Fran sat on Alstar's lap while he stroked her head, the lovely sound of her purrs filling his ears "So when will you be back?" asked the Miqo'te as Alstar's arms wrapped around her. "I will return shortly after I leave, I make routine visits to the city every two weeks or so" "But how long will you stay?" Another question escaped her lips while more amassed in her mind. "Each return permits me the day in the city, as long as I begin my journey before the dawn of the next day" Y'Fran's grip tightened on the Highlander's shirt "But.." "Y'Fran, there is nothing to fear, have you never heard the phrase; absence makes the hearts grow fonder?" "N.. No" Alstar felt little tears soak through his shirt, just below where Y'Fran was resting her head. Softly he pulling her away, then brushed the hair from her eyes. Y'Fran felt his lips against hers, and her tears stopping almost instantly, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Alstar brushed his hand through Y'Fran's hair as the kiss deepened, only to separate a few moments later. "Now now my dear there is no need for tears" Cooed the Hyur "I'm.. Sorry" "Don't be sorry, you haven't done anything wrong at all.. I promise I will be back soon" The promise made Y'Fran feel slightly better but it was still enough to have her smile back, she looked up to Alstar and nuzzled against his chest. "Thank you for everything" she whispered as another purr flew out of her mouth as Alstar's stroking continued. The two stayed under the tree for awhile before they returned to the house. The pair walked in through a side door that lead into the dinning room. _'So this is where that forth door comes and goes'_ The two then continued through the house, heading towards the stairs as a voice stung Alstar's ears, just as he was about to take the first step "Ahem, are you not going to introduce your piece of skirt.. Brother" Alstar's grip tightened on the banister so much so that the wood began to creak. "No, I would not waste any of her precious time on you 'brother'" Y'Fran took a glance at the new family member, then back to Alstar. Both were tense, each holding some unbeknown grudge against the other. "So come now, skirt.. Tell me your name before I have you removed from this house, your kind do not belong in the noble districts of this city, instead I'm sure you will be much more suited to the back-alleys of one of the lesser wards" "Alzien!" "Oh, struck a nerve have I?" "Why I'll rip your tongue from your.." Alstar stops as Y'Fran puts a hand on his chest "If you are implying that I am some whore then I will have to disappoint you, I have never sold myself for money, my skills mayhap, but never in my time have I sullied myself.. You will do well to get your observational skills up to scratch, now I know not what has spawned this void between you both but I would appreciate it if you could save it for later, as I have hardly enough time left with Alstar as it is.. Now it was not a pleasure to meet you.. Alzien Silverbane, but I do hope at our next meeting you will compose yourself better in-front of me.." "W.. Wha.. How dare you speak to me like that!" "Oh and my name is Y'Fran Orho, if you like I can write it down for you" "Guards!.. Remove this, whore from my house at once!" "Too far Alzien!.. I will see you pay for this!"

The main doors swung open to reveal not guards but one very angry looking Mitsune, the old lady whacked the floor with her cane, stealing everyone's attention. "Silence!.." Alzien and Alstar both bowed their heads, while Y'Fran stood shocked at the loudness of the lady's voice. Mitsune moved over to Alzien ".. How dare she speak to you like that?.." Her cane found the back of Alzien's head making the man cry out in pain. ".. She is a guest of this house how dare you speak to her is such a manor" Alstar took a step forward and was about to say something when the cane met the side of his face, the impact forced Alstar against the wall. "The both of you are acting like pathetic children, this hate between you has gone too far, Alzien this Miqo'te isn't some piece of skirt like you so rudely accused her of being.. She is in fact a high healer in the cities hospitals, therefore worthy of your respect.. And as for you Alstar, you had no reason not to properly introduce Y'Fran to your brother.. And you should have defended her quicker" The two Highlanders looked up to Y'Fran both rubbing their heads. "Come this way dear" The lady took Y'Fran's hand and lead her back into the garden, Lilia following close behind shaking her head at her two brothers. "I.. Uh.. What just happened?" "You just saw mother punish them for the way they chose to compose themselves" "Yes Lilia, now how about you go back inside and read that new book I brought for you" "Yes mother" Lilia replied as she walked away. With a sigh Mitsune returned her attention to Y'Fran "Now those two are terrible when they are together, lovely when apart but uncontrollable when together, I doubt that Alzien will think about speaking to you again in that tone, and also that Alstar will not allow you to be spoken to improperly again" "W.. Why?" "Because you verbally tore both of them a new one" "I.. Did? But it was my fault.. I stopped Alstar" "That doesn't matter, he still shouldn't have allowed you to be spoken to like that.. Ah, don't worry my dear, you did good, it's nice to see that you can control a situation with your words.. You put all three of my children in their places, I am very impressed dear" "You are?" "Yes, you dealt with Lilia very well last night, speaking to her as though she was a adult was a somewhat ingenious method to catch her off guard, she couldn't stop praising you while we were out at the markets.. As for Alstar and Alzien, I don't think they will argue in your presence again, much like they won't in mine.. I tell you what, you might be just what this place needs my dear, no I'm sure you are" "I.. I am?. Sorry I'm still confused with everything right now" "Oh dear don't you worry about the details, just know that you are doing right by me" "Uh.. Okay?" "Good, now how about we go back and see how they are dealing with their headaches, maybe you can ease their pains" "Well.. Only if they are going to behave themselves" "That's the spirit dear" The two laughed as they headed back inside.

* * *

Okay, I know it's not a great apology.. Only being two chapters and this one being quite shor.. Scratch that it was 2,000+.. So it wasn't that short..

Well this chapter was Alzien's entrance, and what an entrance.. Insulting Y'Fran, then getting a clip around the back of his ear from his mother.. Yeah I guess you'll have to wait and see the two brothers pain in the next chapter. I like to think that the past few chapters have been a little humorous, but you know something is bound to happen while everything is going so well. But I'm not telling, keep reading and then we'll find out together!

Again I don't really have much to say on this chapter.. Apart from the fact that Alzien needs a good slap every once in a while. Because the two brothers don't get along you won't really see much of Alzien, unfortunately because I like writing out a bit of a bad guy. Oh well..

Well as per usual, I hope you loved reading this chapter.. Again (I've been doing this alot here) I would like to say I'm sorry for not updating sooner.

Have a joyous day!

01L


End file.
